Once Bitten
by film princess
Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?
1. Watch Your Backs

Part three of trilogy (so far). Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Sam glanced over to the passenger seat at his apparently sleeping brother. They had switched places a few miles back at Sam's insistence that Dean needed to get some rest and not over exert himself.

Dean lay curled against the passenger window wearing his dark shades to block out the sunlight.

"Dude, if you spent as much time watching the road as you did spying on me, we'd be there already." Sam jumped at hearing his brother's voice.

Turning his eyes back to the road, Sam blushed profusely. "I thought you were asleep."

"How could I sleep with you gaping at me constantly? I mean, I know I'm good lookin' and all, but I hate that feeling of being watched."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, then the corner of his mouth pulled up in a small smirk as a memory hit him. "You always hated it. Ever since that girl that had a crush on you in Elementary school. She used to stare at the back of your head from a few rows behind you."

Dean groaned at the memory. "Ugh… every class… why did you have to go and bring that up?" Sam chuckled at his brother's discomfort.

"You were her knight in shining armor. You beat up the bully that stole her roast beef sandwich…"

"Why do you remember all that? Seriously dude… you're freakin' me out."

Sam continued simply to antagonize Dean. "Haha… and then you asked dad for advice on how to make her stop staring and he said…"

"_Don't bother, it'll improve your hunting instincts_. Yeah, yeah…" Dean mimicked his father's voice as he slowly sat up.

On the way back to vertical, Dean groaned as the movement tugged on his still recovering muscles. Sam glanced worriedly at him again.

"You okay man?" he asked, all joking aside.

"I'm fine, Sam. Where the hell are we?" Dean deflected, glancing around.

Sam knew he was deflecting but let it pass because he also knew that arguing the point would just make Dean shut down even more.

"Don't even worry about it. We're still a few days out."

"Seekonk, huh? Are we even sure this place exists?"

"Yeah, Dean. I googled it. It's out there, but we've still got a few states to go."

"I can't wait to get back to the hunt. God, I feel so freakin' useless just sitting around."

"You needed time to heal, man. You're only human you know."

"So I've been told." Dean said more to himself than Sam as his mind ran back to Missouri and the humongous chick flick moment they had before they left. Sam risked another glance at his brother, only half hearing his words.

"What was that?"

Dean shook his head and pulled himself back to the present. "Nothin' dude. When are we pulling over for lunch? I'm starved."

"Me too. We'll get off at the next exit and see what's around. Why don't you try to get some rest in the mean time?" Sam suggested lightly.

"I said I'm fine, Sam," Dean said defiantly. Sam gave his irritated huff and non-too-gently pulled the Impala over to the side of the highway and parked it.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean shouted in shock as they nearly side-swiped a passing truck.

"Dean… when was the last time you slept?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I slept last night!"

"No, Dean, you didn't. I kept waking up and you were either pacing the room or watching infomercials."

"Yeah, well… I learn from the best."

"What is going on with you, man? The mark is gone, you're fever is gone, and you were doing really well, but this lack of sleep is starting to wear you down."

"Christ, Sammy. Not now, okay? I've already got a headache as it is." Sam was getting annoyed with the fact that he was talking to his brother's sunglasses and couldn't see Dean's expressive eyes that told Sam everything he needed to know. Once he realized that Dean usually takes the glasses off when he is not trying to sleep, Sam's concern grew tenfold.

"Dean, take your glasses off for a sec."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it man!" When Dean hesitated, Sam reached out and pulled them off himself.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Look at me, Dean," Sam demanded, pulling Dean's arm away from his face. Dean grudgingly did as he was asked. Sam's mouth fell open in shock when he saw how bloodshot Dean's eyes were set against the pallor of his skin. "Shit, Dean… you look like you haven't slept in a month!"

Dean scowled at him, grabbed his glasses back and put them back on. "Probably just allergies…" Dean grumbled.

"You don't have allergies, Dean," Sam stated forcefully.

Dean chuckled at that. "True, you're the one allergic to dogs. That sucks, dude."

Sam huffed again, knowing this was yet another attempt at deflection from his big brother. Refusing to get sidetracked, Sam barreled on.

"I knew it. We should have stayed longer and let you rest more. You aren't ready for a hunt, Dean."

"Bullshit! I'm fine, and we took a long enough vacation. That doppelganger killed three more people while you kept me under lock and key you know."

"You can't save everyone, man."

"Yeah, well. I can damn well try." Dean turned to face his window, clearly giving off a vibe that that was the end of the conversation. Sam nodded, conceding to his brother's wishes for now.

As a peace offering, Sam grabbed the first aid kit from the floor of the backseat and dropped it in Dean's lap. "Check in there. I think there's some eye drops."

Dean nodded his thanks and began searching for the drops while Sam pulled back onto the road.

He thought his brother still looked like crap, but if Dean wanted to hunt, there was no stopping him. Sam saw the sign for a fast food joint just off the next exit. Maybe after they ate something they would be in better moods and Dean wouldn't look so pale.

Sam knew this was wishful thinking, but he'd take what he could get. He pulled off at the exit and within the next five minutes, pulled into the fast food restaurant. Sam cut the engine and turned to Dean prepared to attempt talking to his brother again when Dean threw his door open and dragged himself out.

"You comin' or what?" Dean threw back over his shoulder as he headed inside. Sam sighed in resignation then climbed out and followed his brother in. They found a nice and quiet table in the back corner where they could see all the customers and exit signs. This cautiousness was engrained into them when they should have been learning to hit a baseball or throw a football.

_Always know your surroundings and where the nearest exits are. Watch your backs at all times, you hear me?_

His father's words rang through Sam's mind, clear as ever. He pushed away the sadness that accompanied the thoughts of his father. Glancing across at Dean who was immersed in his menu, Sam relaxed slightly when he noticed Dean no longer looked like he went thirty rounds with Bloody Mary.

Sam knew he was pushing his luck, but he wanted answers. "So… what? Are you afraid the demon still has access to your dreams?" he asked softly, making sure they didn't draw attention to themselves.

Dean glared at Sam over his menu. "Drop it, Sam."

"Just answer me, Dean! Have you slept at all since we brought you out of it last time?"

"You make it sound like it's been months, Sammy. It's not that bad."

"It's been over a week, Dean! After the first 72 hours your focus and memory can be impaired and you can start hallucinating."

"Thank you doctor Sam. Next time I see a large pink bunny I will be sure to inform you immediately."

"Next time?" Sam pushed.

"Oh for cryin' out loud…" Dean rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Sam asked, beginning to rise himself.

"I gotta take a leak, dude. Don't even think about following me into the men's room."

Sam held his hands up in surrender and sat back down, watching his brother wander off. He told himself then and there that he would have to keep an extra close eye on his brother. Something was clearly wrong, and Dean's lack of sleep could be a danger to both of them.

He sure as hell couldn't let Dean hunt in the state he is in. He could get them both killed.

TBC

So what do you think so far? A little slow for an opener, but I needed to establish a few things that will be important in chapters to come. Please respond!!


	2. Pushing the Limits

Part three of trilogy (so far). Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

On Dean's way back to the table, he saw a sign on the counter that stated _Welcome to Indianapolis_.

Dean groaned and sat down heavily across from Sam. "We're only in Indiana? You _do_ drive like a grandma!"

"Dude, we just left Kansas eight hours ago and we already cleared three states!"

"Yeah, two of which were thanks to me. That's it… I'm driving the rest of the way."

"You aren't driving at all anymore. You'd probably pass out behind the wheel," Sam scoffed.

"I would never endanger my baby like that!" Dean stated indignantly.

Sam shot Dean a pointed look. Dean let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Fine! You drive, but let's step it up here Chachi. We're not getting any younger."

As Sam went to throw a retort back his phone began to ring.

"Hello? Ellen?" Dean cocked his head to the side wondering why Ellen would be calling them.

Sam glanced at his brother calculatingly. "He seems to be doing better, thanks for asking." Realizing they were talking about him, Dean rolled his eyes. Did everyone know what had happened to him?

"Umm… we're in Indiana heading towards Seekonk, Massachusetts. Why?" Dean listened intently to the half of the conversation he could here.

"Werewolves in Pennsylvania? You serious?" Sam looked incredulous. He glanced across the table to catch his brother's eyes as they lit up at the prospect of a closer hunt.

"Tell her we'll take it!" Dean whispered.

"Uh, okay. Yeah. We'll check it out on our way through. Thanks Ellen." Another long pause as Sam listens to Ellen, then, "Yeah Ellen, I'll watch over him. Don't worry." Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh, nothing… That was nothing. Okay, I gotta go. Talk to you soon. Take care. I will, promise. Okay, bye." Sam hung up and glared at Dean who smiled innocently and shrugged. This was going to be a long trip…

The boys quickly ate, then headed out to the Impala. Dean gave a longing look at the driver's side, but Sam quickly strode over and got in, forcing Dean to take the passenger seat.

For a moment Sam just sat behind the wheel holding the keys in his hand and staring out the windshield.

"You know, it usually works better if you put the keys in and turn it on," Dean quipped. Sam didn't even acknowledge that he heard his brother. He turned suddenly to face Dean with a very serious expression on his face.

"Dean, I don't think you're ready for this hunt."

"Okay, random… I don't think it's up to you to decide that, Sammy."

"You've protected me all my life, Dean. This time it's my turn. You're nowhere near your normal hunting standards. If you don't start getting some sleep, we're not going to take this on. Werewolves are hard core, man, and you're not going to tangle with them half-conscious."

"Oh for the love of… You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No. Just tell me why you're forcing yourself to stay awake. We can figure something out together that doesn't involve you becoming an insomniac."

"That's just it, Sam. I'm not _trying _to keep myself awake, I just can't sleep. Like the demon messed with my sleeping patterns or something. I dunno. I always had insomnia as a kid… I guess it just resurfaced."

"You did? I never knew that," Sam said slightly stunned.

"Yeah. When I couldn't sleep I'd go over to your crib and crawl in next to you. It was the only place I could sleep. Then dad would eventually step in to check on us and carry me back to my bed. It was like I couldn't sleep unless I knew you were safe."

"Ha, that hasn't changed much." Sam smiled sadly at his brother, once again remembering how much his brother did for him and what he went without to make sure Sam was protected and happy.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Chick flick moment over. Can we please get back on the road?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam finally conceded and started the engine. He pulled out onto the highway headed for Pennsylvania and the new hunt that awaited them.

After another few miles of pure silence, Sam couldn't take it anymore. Once again, he glanced over at Dean who sat mostly upright staring out the window and wide awake.

"So… did you and dad ever hunt werewolves before?" Dean jumped slightly, startled out of his own thoughts, then turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah, we did. My first and only werewolf hunt so far was about a month after you left for Stanford." Sam glanced over again in time to watch Dean's eyes cloud over in thought as he revisited the memory. After a few seconds he realized his brother wasn't going to continue without a little prodding.

"What happened?"

"Caleb told dad, me, and Bobby about a pack in Mexico. There were four of them. They rarely travel in larger packs because they'd be too easy to track down. It was a whole family, mom, dad, and two kids. All turned the same night during an attack. It was the second time I ever froze before taking the shot. You know about the Striga incident…" He took a quick look at Sam who nodded to confirm the memory. "Well… that time dad had my ass in a sling, and I was positive the werewolf incident would have dad putting me six feet under."

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" True curiosity and slight shock were evident in Sam's voice.

"Dad took out mom who was about to turn someone's puppy into dinner, Bobby took out the dad who was aiming for him, probably thinkin' he'd be more filling than Fido, which left me with the two kids. God… I was begging for them to attack, but they just stood there staring at me. Then they changed back into humans. What the hell was I supposed to do?" Dean asked aloud but more to himself than Sam.

"Christ, Dean. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay. Shit happens, right? Dad told me to wait by the car, and he and Bobby took care of the rest. I felt those gunshots as though they were going right through me. I couldn't understand how they could be so callous about it. Dad just said _it's what we do, and there's no time to second guess_. Usually he's right, but there must have been somethin' else we coulda done, man. Anything. Dad understood why I froze up and said it happened to him long ago too so I shouldn't sweat it. Just be prepared to fire without a conscience next time. Looks like this is the next time, huh Sammy?" Dean sent a forced grin to Sam who didn't have the heart to return it.

"We could turn it down, Dean. There's no reason the two of us in particular need to do it. We could head straight through to the Doppelganger," Sam suggested.

"Nah, we got this one, Sam. I need a hunt, and I don't really give a damn what it is. I just…" Dean trailed off.

"Just… what, Dean?"

"I dunno, man. I just wish dad was here for this, ya know?"

"Yeah, Dean. I know. I wish he was too. I know it's not much for compensation, but I'm here for you this time. I've got your back."

Dean laughed lightly. "Scary thought, but yeah, I think I'll take it."

Sam smirked and punched his brother in the arm playfully. Dean smirked back and slapped Sam on the back of the head.

"Dude! Driving here!"

"Coulda fooled me. Driving requires pushing the gas pedal."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You're such an ass."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

Sam pretended to actually be considering the idea. Dean laughed for real with a smile across his face that reached his eyes. That was a sound Sam had missed for a long time now, and would give anything to see his brother as happy as he used to be, back when he didn't have a care in the world. Too bad fate wasn't listening to Sam's wishes.

TBC

Really slow so far, I know. But I promise I'll start the action within the next two chapters. Bear with me!!!


	3. Fancy Meeting You Here

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Two days later with nothing other than long stretches of highway and brotherly bickering Sam and Dean finally passed the sign stating _Welcome to Pennsylvania_.

"Oh thank god. I didn't think we'd ever get here," Dean groaned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Dean. I got here as fast as I could being the only driver."

"And whose fault is that? I've give anything to drive her any day of the week."

"Sleep for at least five hours straight and I'll let you."

"You'll _let _me? Who's is this car again, Sammy?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah… let's just find a place to crash for a few hours where we can get some research done. We don't even know where in Pennsylvania the pack is hiding out."

"Call Ellen back. They must have some idea. Otherwise they wouldn't have known there was a hunt, genius."

"_You_ call her back. _I'm_ driving. You've got nothing better to do." Sam was getting annoyed with his brother's bored fidgeting. Maybe giving him something to do would calm him down a little.

Dean reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone, grudgingly dialing Ellen's number.

"Hello, you've got Ellen here."

"Hey Ellen. It's Dean. We just crossed into Pennsylvania and were wondering where exactly it is we should be heading."

"Oh, Dean. It's great to hear from you sweetie. Heard you haven't been sleeping much. You doin' alright?"

Dean flopped his head back against the head rest in exasperation. What didn't this woman know? Who was squealing about him?

"I'm fine, Ellen. Just had a few rough days. So do you have a location?"

"Sorry, hunny. I don't, but I know who would. Hang on…" After a few seconds of silence Dean heard Ellen's unmistakable bellow of _ASSSHHHHH!!!!!!!! _ A few seconds longer and Ash picked up the phone.

"Yello?" He drawled.

"Dr. Badass, it's Dean…" Before he could request the info he needed, Ash interrupted.

"Hey there Deano! How you feelin' man? Heard some chick got the best of ya and marked you up a little. Sounds dirty…"

At this, Dean let his head fall forward and shook it clearly thinking _for crying out loud…_ Sam chuckled knowing very well that Dean was being grilled on his health by the roadhouse crew. "One mark, and it wasn't like that, dude. I'm fine, and me and Sam are in Pennsylvania. Heard there was a pack of werewolves local. Can you get us more specific info?"

"Werewolves… werewolves…" Dean could practically hear Ash's mind working. "Yeah, I remember. Three of them. Rumor is they've been hiding out in Fallbrook, a ghost town just off of Hemlock Road. It used to be a coal mining town, but it's basically a cemetery now. Guess they figured no one would bother them there."

"Well, they were probably right up until now. Thanks, Ash. We've got it from here."

"No problemo, compadre. Watch your backs, I've heard that werewolves can get real lonely this time of year."

Dean sighed, choosing to humor the man instead of get annoyed. "Thanks for the warning. Take it easy, dude."

"Adios, amigo."

Dean hung up and shook his head. Sam noticed and shot him a questioning glance. "What's up?"

"He's not even Spanish for cryin' out loud. That dude's totally got some wires crossed."

Sam laughed and shook his head as well. "So where're we headed?"

"Fallbrook."

"The ghost town? Guess that makes sense."

"You are such a geek! You've actually heard of this place?"

"Maybe…"

"Unbelievable. Then I suppose you've also heard that werewolves _get lonely_ this time of year?"

Dean would have paid to have a picture of his brother's face at that moment. "What the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"Dunno. Told you Ash was crazy. Brilliant, but crazy. Finally, Sammy. I chance for you to get laid. Then I wouldn't be stuck with your irritable ass." Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dude, you are such a pig!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

After another hour or two, Sam pulled into a run down motel just outside of Fallbrook. As Sam went to check them in, Dean glanced around the parking lot. His eyes fell on one car in particular that looked really familiar to him. Sure enough, as he watched someone came out of the room right in front of it and headed to the car.

"Son of a… I don't believe this…" Dean hauled himself out of the Impala on shaky, exhausted legs and strode over to the vehicle. The person that caught his eye didn't see him approaching until he pounded once on the hood.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jo?" She straightened up after throwing a few weapons into her car and locked eyes with Dean over the hood.

"_I'm _hunting. What are you doing here?"

"No, no, no. You're going home. You're mom's been worried about you."

Jo huffed. "I told her I was fine! She's just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm a hunter too, just like dad. Just like you. By the way, lack of sleep does not become you, Dean. You look like shit."

Dean frowned. "Gee, thanks. Now if you don't mind, Sam and I have a job to do. Go insult someone else and stay out of our way."

"Should have known Sam would be around here somewhere. You guys are inseparable unless one of you is possessed." Dean felt the zing on that one but chose to ignore it.

"Sam's inside checking us in. And _you_ are going home. You're not ready for a hunt like this. Stick to bored spirits who can't find the light."

"Do you really see me as a school girl?"

Completely thrown by the change in topic, Dean gapped at her. "What?"

"Do you? Cause that's what your brother said."

"When the hell did he say that?"

"When he was possessed. He said me and him could make a great couple, but you don't see me that way. You think of me as a little sister. Is that true?"

Dean resembled a fish as he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to tell her. Luckily his brother chose that exact moment to join them.

"Hey, Jo. What are you doing here?"

"As I just explained to Dean, I'm hunting the werewolves. I got here first. This is my hunt. You boys can continue on to whatever else you were doing before my mom called you. I'm assuming that's where you heard it from?"

"Uh, yeah. She called us a few days ago. How did you hear about it?" Sam asked sensing Jo's hostility and trying to keep things light.

"Ash. I told him to call me whenever he found a hunt. Give myself a fighting chance before guys like you showed up to take it away."

"Listen, we're not here to step on your toes, Jo. Honestly, we had no idea you were even here. Ellen told us there was a hunt and we took it. End of story," Sam stated.

"Not entirely true, Sammy. We _are _here to take over. Jo is going home."

"But Dean…" Jo tried to argue back.

"End of discussion. Pack up. I want you out of here by tonight, you hear me?"

Jo fumed and stomped off to her room to get the rest of her belongings.

Sam and Dean made their way to their room. Once the door was shut, Sam decided to figure out what was up.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance.

"I don't see why she has to leave, Dean. Maybe she could help us. Face it, you're not exactly up to par right now. We could use more backup."

"Ash said there were only three wolves, Sam. I think we can handle it. Dad and I have taken on much worse when we were on the road together."

"Of course you did. He never gave a damn about putting your life in danger if it meant having another successful hunt under his belt, did he?" Sam practically growled out.

"Oh, don't freakin' start with that shit again, Sam." Dean sent him a warning glare. "It's thanks to him we even know werewolves exist, let alone how to take them out."

"Whatever, Dean. I don't want to fight about this. I'm just saying that Jo could be an asset."

"No. She doesn't have any experience, Sam. I can't baby-sit her and have your back covered at the same time."

"She's not a baby, Dean. I think she could handle it."

"I said no. This conversation is over. Pull out your laptop and start researching where that Doppelganger is now. This hunt will be over soon so we've got to keep an eye on that shapeshifter so we don't lose it. We'll take care of its ass soon enough."

"Fine. While I do that, get some rest. You're no good to this hunt dead on your feet."

Dean wanted to argue back, but realized that Sam was right. He didn't want to risk his brother's life just because he was having trouble sleeping. Dean sighed in resignation.

"Alright. A few hours. But we're going after them tonight. No use wasting precious time."

Before heading towards the bed closest to the door, Dean caught Sam's contemplative expression. "Don't you dare do anything stupid, Sam. You wake me up at nine and we'll go together, understand?"

It was creepy how well his brother knew him. Sam nodded, quickly dismissing his brief thought of taking care of the wolves alone and letting his brother get some much-needed sleep. He knew Dean would flay him alive if he did that.

Sam pulled out his laptop and got comfortable on his bed, practically making a show of it to relax his brother's fears. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. Relax and get some sleep."

Dean nodded slowly as though still suspicious and kept a wary eye on his little brother. He knew there was no way he'd sleep now that he knew Sam might do something stupid, but he could pretend for his brother's sake.

He sat down and bent to remove his boots, then took off his over shirt and threw it onto a nearby chair for easy retrieval. Just as he laid down on the rickety motel bed and closed his eyes, a single gunshot rang out shattering the silence.

TBC

What do you think so far?


	4. Meet My Pets

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean jumped so bad he almost fell off the bed. Sam quickly put his laptop aside and stood up. Dean pulled his boots on but left his over shirt behind. Together, they bolted for the door grabbing any weapons they had at hand which included one gun each with silver bullets that they had prepared before arrival, and Dean's knife that he usually kept under his pillow. Dean shoved the knife into his boot as they headed back out into the night.

It had already gotten dark, but not enough to fully impair their vision. Once they took a few steps, they stopped and listened intently, trying to decide which direction to run in. A scream came from the direction they knew Fallbrook to be in and they ran as quickly as possible without losing their stealth.

They passed by a section of dense trees and came out in a clearing peppered with dilapidated headstones. They had run straight into the ghost town which had been converted into a cemetery many years ago. Looking down, Dean saw that he and Sam were standing on small coffins. He glanced around and from the light of the moon, he saw there were many coffins of all shapes and sizes protruding from the earth were it had been worn away by weather. They were literally in a ghost town.

"Shit, shit, shit…" He whispered, glancing around for the source of the scream.

"DEAN!!!" Dean swallowed hard. It was Jo. They had Jo. He raced forward towards the sound and was pulled backward onto the ground by Sam just in time. He was one step away from tumbling into a large mining hole.

He quickly sat up breathing hard, then looked at the hole and back at his brother. "Thanks," he panted out.

"No problem. Just watch where you're goin' next time," Sam panted back. Another muffled scream came from the depths of the mine.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed again, realizing they hadn't grabbed flashlights.

"We need to go back for light, Dean."

"No! We don't have time, Sam! They've got Jo!" With that, Dean quickly began to lower himself into the mine shaft. Sam quickly reached out to help him. Sam laid flat on his stomach and slowly lowered his arms to their fullest extent with Dean clasping his wrists.

"Can you reach the bottom?" Sam grunted out.

"Not yet, but I think I'm close. Let go, dude."

"Are you nuts?! You have no idea how far down it is!"

"Just trust me Sam and do it! We don't have all night here!" Sam grimaced and gently released his brother's wrists. After a few heart stopping seconds, he heard a thud.

"Ow…" came a low groan a good twelve feet down.

"You okay?" Sam called down the shaft.

"Yeah, dude. I'm good. Go find some rope to haul us back out and some flashlights. I'm gonna go find Jo."

"Dean! No!! You can't take them all on your own! I'm coming with you!"

"Don't you dare, Sam! Just do as I say. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You better keep it," Sam mumbled as he heard Dean's footsteps sloshing around in the mud. Sam righted himself and began his trek back to the Impala for the supplies they missed.

Dean turned to full stealth/hunter mode when he heard Jo's soft sobs drawing near. He drew the gun from his belt, checked that the safety was off, and cocked it. Then he stepped into the heart of the mine.

As Dean's eyes began to adjust, he saw a small amount of light coming from the right side of the mine. When he drew nearer, he noticed that it was an old lantern, no doubt used back in the old days when this coal mine was up and running. Just beneath it, he found Jo bound and gagged on the ground.

Constantly checking his surroundings, he made his way over to her. "Jo, you okay?"

She nodded and tried to sit up so he could get access to her tied hands and feet.

"Damn it, Jo. Why are you still here?" He pulled the gag from her mouth first.

"I told you, this was my hunt. I was doing fine before that demon showed up. And the full moon isn't until next week! I thought…"

"Oh come on, Jo! That's just a myth fiction writers drew up years ago. Lycanthropes can change at will just like vampires don't fry in the sunlight," Dean explained. "If you were prepared for this hunt, you'd have already known that!"

"I killed two of the wolves by myself, but…"

As he bent to untie her hands, she caught sight of the beast lurking just behind him. She tried to warn Dean but it was too late.

A hand full of sharp claws sliced through his cheek and the side of his head as he was thrown to the ground, knocking the gun from his hand and across the room. Jo yelped as she was thrown into and pinned against the wall behind her.

Dean quickly tried to rise to his feet but his vision was blurred by the blood dripping from his temple and he felt extremely lightheaded. He fought past the discomfort knowing that he had to ignore the pain or suffer the consequences of an active hunt. Dean rose to his knees and began to push himself to his feet when his legs were torn out from under him and he crashed back to the ground on his stomach.

The air was knocked from his lungs and he felt new scratches stinging his lower legs where the wolf had grabbed him. He growled in frustration and attempted to get up again when he realized Jo was pinned to the wall. That moment of shock was all it took for the beast to straddle his back and twist his arms behind him, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"What the…" Dean began, but was soon silenced by the sight that greeted him as he lifted his head from the dirt. The demon stood a few feet away from him, keeping Jo pinned easily while never taking his eyes off of Dean.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show. Always playing the hero, Dean. You're so predictable."

"Go screw yourself," Dean forced out from his struggling lungs. The beast on top of him was no lightweight. Dean bucked upward, trying to unseat the beast, but it clung tightly to him.

"I see your manners haven't changed much either. Whatever shall we do about it my dear boy?" it smirked, clearly pleased its plan had worked.

"Accept it for what it is?" Dean quipped.

"I've missed our time together, Deano. I simply had to see you again."

"Whoop-de-freakin-do. You know, if you wanted to chat, you should've just picked up a phone. Want to get your fat-ass pet off of me?" Dean attempted to squirm free again to no avail.

The wolf chose this time to rake its claws down Dean's back, making Dean groan and grit his teeth against the pain.

"I think he likes it right where he is, actually," the demon smirked.

"Course he does… Ash was right…" Dean ground out, mainly to himself. Speaking to the demon, Dean raised his voice a little and asked, "So how'd you get these fur balls to do your bidding? Give 'em a Scooby snack?"

"I promised them freedom. I can remove the Lycanthrope curse and turn them back into humans. They help me with a little problem, and I get rid of theirs."

Dean lifted his head as high as his position would allow to keep his eye on the demon who was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Huh. Sounds fair. So I take it I'm your little problem?"

The demon paused in his stride and stooped down next to Dean, running his fingers through his short hair. When he got to the center of Dean's head, he gripped his hair hard and pulled his head back till Dean thought his neck would snap.

"My dear boy, you've been hard to get a hold of lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to leave you a forwarding address?" Dean choked out, trying to drag in enough oxygen to feed his starving lungs. The demon used his other hand and smacked Dean hard across the face, pulling out a few strands of hair and releasing his hold on Dean.

The wolf sitting on top of him growled menacingly at his rudeness to his master, then shoved Dean's head into the dirt. Dean felt the grit invade the cuts across his cheek and temple and gasped as quietly as he could in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Dean jerked in surprise as he heard Jo's very pissed off voice. He had almost forgot she was there. He sensed rather than saw the demon rise to its feet and head towards the struggling Jo.

"There, there… I won't hurt him too badly. You must really like him, don't you?" the demon cooed, making Jo even more furious. "I guess I can understand that. He is quite the catch after all. Got his good looks from his daddy, you know." It traced a long, thin finger down the side of Jo's face, then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Jo jerked her head in the opposite direction.

The only thought in Dean's mind was to get the damn thing away from Jo. He knew what it was capable of, having experienced many of its powers first hand. He quickly searched his mind for something to say to bring its attention back to himself.

"Hey, Smokey. Why have you been looking for me? What the hell do you want this time? I think we're pretty even by now, don't you?"

Dean guessed the demon motioned for the wolf to ease up on him a little cause he felt it release his head. He quickly lifted it to find where the demon was. He didn't like losing visual of his enemy.

"Deano… I wasn't quite finished with you last time we got together. We still have many things to discuss."

"Such as?" Dean didn't really give a damn what the demon had to say. He was just wasting time until his brother showed up. _What the hell is taking you so long, Sammy?_

"First off, I must tell you that if you're waiting for your brother to save the day, you're wasting your time. You see, you have only met one of my pets. There are plenty more, and they have gone to introduce themselves to your brother."

"You son-of-a-bitch! What did you do?!" Dean yelled, his struggles doubling in strength. The wolf had a hard time keeping him down.

"Oh don't worry, son. He's in good hands as long as you play along like the good little soldier you are." The demon smiled fondly down at him, giving Dean the creeps.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you see…"

BANG!!!!

The wolf on Dean's back fell to the ground dead. Dean forced his body to turn towards the shot just in time to see Sam reloading. He was bleeding from the arm, but for the most part, he looked okay.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the demon. The demon winked at him.

"See you soon, Deano." With that, he grabbed Jo's arm and the two of them vanished into thin air before Sam could get off a shot, even if the shot was completely useless.

"Damn it! Jo!!" Dean yelled.

Sam stumbled over to Dean who had yet to get up off the ground. "Dean? You okay?"

"Christ, Sam. Your timing sucks, dude. I almost got him to tell me what this has all been about. Now he's got Jo!" Dean tried to shove himself to his feet in frustration but the slices down his back had a different plan for him. His muscles gave way as the fire running over his back reached an intolerable level, and he would have face planted if it wasn't for Sam's arm wrapping around his waist and helping him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I got a little held up." Dean could hear the pain coming across in his brother's voice and he forced his muscles to obey him. He pushed away from Sam gently to get a good look at him and once again, his eyes were drawn to the blood on his sleeve.

"Let me see your arm, Sammy," Dean demanded gently.

"I'm fine, Dean. Let's just get you out of here first, and we can worry about first aid when we get back to the room. Your back is a mess, man."

"Let me see it now," Dean demanded a bit more harshly.

Sam sighed at his brother's over protectiveness and held his left arm out. Dean took it gently in his own hands and unbuttoned the cuff. He carefully steered Sam over to the lantern to get the best light he could and gently pulled Sam's sleeve up to his elbow.

Sam hissed softly as the cloth grazed over the puncture marks. He knew what was there, and he knew his brother wasn't going to like it.

"Son-of-a…" Dean ground out, realizing his brother had been bitten, not just scratched. From what he could remember of what his dad told him about werewolves, once you are bitten, the Lycanthrope virus invades your blood stream, turning you into a werewolf too. If the lore was right, Sam would begin to change after the first full moon since the attack. That gave him one week to figure out a cure that hasn't been found for hundreds of years.

"Shit, Sammy…"

Sam swallowed hard, biting back the fear that was hiding just below the surface. "I know, Dean. But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's get you topside and clean those gouges out before they get infected."

"What about Jo, Sam?" Dean asked, reluctant to leave.

"We'll find her, Dean. I promise."

TBC

So there's the beginning of the action. What do you think so far?

By the way, I did not make up the ghost town of Fallbrook. It really does exist, and the descriptions I used are accurate to my sources. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I'm hoping to have basically non-stop action throughout the rest of the story! Keep me posted with your thoughts!!! Thanks.


	5. Recuperation and Reprimands

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Sam led his brother back to the opening of the mine with his flashlight. When they got there, he suggested tying the rope around Dean's waist and letting Sam do all the work in pulling him up, but Dean, being the stubborn guy that he is, scoffed at Sam's suggestion and began the slow progress of hoisting himself out of the hole.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's independent streak, then kept them carefully trained on Dean for any signs of distress. Besides a few heart-stopping slips, Dean made it out into the night air and Sam quickly scrambled up behind him.

On their long trek back to the motel room, Dean did not fail to notice Sam's clenching and releasing of his bitten arm. Dean ground his teeth together in frustration and anger towards the demon and its new pets. He knew he couldn't always be there to protect his little brother, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be pissed as hell when he wasn't there. He promised Sam he would save him, and that he would try to protect him forever. In his eyes, this was another failure in a long list of them. He refused to fail again.

Once they were back in their room and the door was shut and sealed with a new line of salt, Sam turned ready to take care of Dean's cuts, but Dean beat him to the punch.

"Come here, Sammy," he called from the bathroom. Curious, Sam walked over.

"Sit down," Dean ordered, pointing to the closed toilet. "Let's bandage up that arm." Sam looked incredulously at his brother.

"Dean, you're a lot worse off than I am. Let's patch you up first."

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way, Sam. You decide," Dean threatened as he laid out the materials he would need on the sink counter from the first aid kit.

Sam sighed knowing he was entering a losing battle. "Fine, but make it quick."

Sam sat down and carefully rolled his sleeve up again. Dean turned back to him and felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. _God, Sammy…_ The bite itself wasn't bad, in fact if was no more than four semi-deep punctures and a few shallower ones. It was the thought that his baby brother might become one of the things they hunt that turned Dean's stomach. He promised he would keep Sammy safe. _Bang up job on that one, Dean._

Dean took hold of Sam's arm and gently began to clear away the dried blood around the still oozing teeth marks. Sam hissed softly as Dean brushed over one of the holes. Dean glanced up into Sam's face.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean hated causing his brother pain over anything else.

"Not your fault, Dean," Sam stated, giving Dean the impression that he was talking about more than that slight brush. Sam was referring to the whole incident and was trying to get the point across to his big brother that he wasn't to blame. Dean wasn't so sure, nor was he ready to accept Sam's words. He quickly lowered his eyes back to Sam's arm.

"Sam, you know we have to bleed the Lycanthrope virus out, right?" Dean asked, preparing Sam for what was to come. Sam swallowed hard and nodded, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he opened it to respond. Dean nodded back in resignation.

He pulled the knife from his boot and a lighter from his back pocket and began to heat the blade. As the seconds ticked by, Sam watched the dancing flame with growing anxiety. Dean spared him a glance and saw how tense he was.

"Just breath, Sam. You'll be fine," he reassured. Sam nodded and began to breath deeper. When the tip of the knife was glowing red Dean knelt down in front of Sam, pulling Sam's arm over to rest on his knee. He held Sam's wrist tight with one hand and brought the other close to the cuts. "Don't look, Sammy."

The second Sam looked away, Dean dug the blade into one of the four deeper marks and carefully dragged it through Sam's skin connecting it to another deep mark and all the smaller ones in between. Sam cried out in pain and tried to pull his hand back but Dean held firm.

Dean quickly flipped Sam's wrist over and did the same to the second side. Sam bit through his lip trying not to make any sound that could worry Dean more. He knew how hard it was for him to do this. Once the blade left his skin, Sam let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

That breath caught in his throat soon after as Dean doused the cuts in holy water. Sam writhed in pain as his flesh was set ablaze once again. He could smell the smoke rising from his skin. A few tears escaped his tightly shut eyes.

When he had enough composure to open them again, his first thought was to look at the damage done. He began to turn his head back towards his arm only to find Dean gripping his chin and forcing him to continue looking at the blank wall.

"Not yet, Sammy. Hang on, pal." Dean quickly grabbed some gauze and began wrapping his brother's arm tightly, but not too tightly to cut off circulation. "Okay, done. You alright, dude?"

"That sucked out loud, Dean," Sam tried to joke but he was horrified to hear his voice came out as a whimper.

Dean sighed. "I know, man, but it had to be done." Dean gently tossed a face cloth to Sam to clean his face of the tears that leaked out and clapped him on the back. "You did good, dude."eH Sam forced a smile for his brother.

After a few more deep breaths as the pain slowly eased, Sam turned to his brother who was hovering. "Thanks, man."

Dean smiled back. "No problem. I've gotta make a phone call. Sit tight." Dean turned to walk out when Sam's arm reached out and snagged his arm bringing Dean to a halt.

"Not so fast. It's your turn. Let me look at those scratches," Sam said, referring to Dean's back.

"Nah, I'm fine, dude. I didn't get bitten, just cut up a bit. They'll heal." Dean tried to shrug off Sam's grip but Sam quickly stood and pulled his brother and the first aid kit into the bedroom. "What the hell, dude?" Dean asked indignantly.

"It'll be easier to work with you laying on your stomach and believe it or not, the lighting is better out here. Lie down, Dean."

"Sam, I said I'm okay."

"I heard ya. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we could do it the hard way. Your choice." Sam smirked at Dean's death glare when he heard his own words being flung back at him.

"We're just wasting time. We should be looking for Jo!" Dean tried once more.

"You can barely stand straight, Dean. I don't think you'd be much help to her even if we found her. Now come on. You're the one wasting precious time here."

Dean gingerly clambered onto the bed and settled down on his stomach. "Sammy, I don't think I can get this shirt off," Dean confessed, blushing slightly. Sam knew his brother must be in more pain than he was letting on for him to have admitted that. He frowned in concern.

"It's okay, Dean. Just lie still and I'll cut it off."

"Good thing I didn't wear one of my best shirts today," Dean grumbled.

"We're gonna have to get you some new clothes soon, dude. You've lost quite a few recently," Sam stated to keep his brother's mind off of what Sam was about to do. Sam took the scissors out of the first aid kit.

"Don't move, Dean." Dean nodded slightly in reply, but otherwise held perfectly still. Sam slowly and caringly pulled Dean's shirt up away from his back. Dean grunted softly as the dried blood had fused his skin with the shirt. Sam carefully dragged the scissors from the bottom of Dean's shirt to his neck, effectively gaining access to Dean's ravaged back.

Sam let out a slow whistle as the extent of the damage was revealed. Eight long and deep claw marks ran down the length of Dean's back starting at his shoulders and running all the way down to just above his jeans.

"Christ, Dean."

"That good, huh?"

"Worse."

Sam grabbed a fresh towel and gently began dabbing away the dried blood as well as the new blood that had begun flowing again when the removal of Dean's shirt had caused some of the wounds to reopen. The flesh already looked angry and red.

"We're gonna have to keep any eye on these, Dean. I think infection has already begun to set in."

"Well, I highly doubt their big on hygiene, Sammy. Who knows what was living under those fingernails." Dean shuddered slightly at the thought, not to mention the fact that his bare back was no longer keeping him insulated.

"Brace yourself, Dean. This is going to sting like a bitch," Sam warned. Dean quickly gripped the pillow under his head. Sam began to pour holy water over the cuts. Just like Sam, the cuts sizzled and burned, causing Dean to bite down on the corner of the pillow to spare his teeth and tongue from the power of his clenched jaw.

When half the bottle was gone, Sam finally stopped. He checked to make sure Dean hadn't passed out on him due to the pain. He softly called Dean's name out and received a grunt in response. "Just checking. A few of these are going to need stitches. Can you handle that now, or do you want to wait a little while and build some strength back?"

"Just get it over with. We have to start looking for Jo." Sam had to smile at Dean's protectiveness. It seemed as though Dean adopted everyone that was in trouble and managed to appoint himself their protectors. Sam recognized it instantly, having been on the receiving end of it most of his life. Dean really cared about Jo.

"Okay. Just try to relax. I'll finish as quickly as possible, I promise."

"Don't screw up. I can't have those ugly scars all over my back."

"But I thought you said chicks dig scars?" Sam jested.

"Thank god it didn't scratch my face. Get a move on, Sammy."

"Hang on." Sam reached into the first aid kit and took out a few pills. "Take these first. They're pain killers." Sam quickly ran to the bathroom to get Dean a cup of water. When he got back, he helped Dean roll onto his side so that he could swallow without choking.

Once Dean had the pills down, Sam got to work. Dean did everything he could to keep his pain hidden from his brother like always, but on occasion a particularly deep stitch would force a small sound from his lips. Every time Sam felt Dean wince, he winced as well, knowing he was the cause of his brother's pain.

By the time Sam made it to the sixth cut, Dean had thankfully passed out from the pain. Sam quickly finished the last few scratches hoping to finish before Dean woke up again. He glanced at Dean's slightly more peaceful face that was turned to one side on the pillow.

Sam then noticed the dried blood down the side of his face. How could he have neglected that? Careful not to jostle his sleeping brother too much, Sam wet a new towel and began cleaning the scratches and cuts that were filled with dirt particles. He felt the anger boiling in him as he realized that the beast must have pushed Dean's head into the ground.

He knew his brother well enough to know how scared that would make him. With his face pressed into the dirt, he wouldn't have been able to see the demon, and Dean tended to get frightened when he lost sight of his adversary, though Dean would never admit to it. He had been that way since they were kids and a hunt went horribly wrong because Dean lost his visual on the target. Dean never got over it.

Sam pushed the anger away and continued cleaning the cut and then dressing it. Sam was so glad Dean was still unconscious because he knew there was no way Dean would let him wash his face for him as long as he had the strength to fight him off. In Dean's head, getting help was showing weakness. _No doubt a lesson he learned from good old dad_, Sam thought heatedly.

He remembered seeing blood on Dean's lower jeans as well and after tenderly rolling his pant legs up, Sam also dressed the shallow cuts across his shins. He chuckled softly at the idea that his brother looked a bit like a mummy now with all the bandages.

Sam knew Dean would kill him when he found out that Sam let him sleep for a few hours instead of heading straight out to search for Jo, but after some debate, Sam decided that Dean needed sleep more than anything, and Sam's first priority was his brother. He'd willingly face the consequences in the morning.

TBC

You know the drill! Thanks for keeping with me still! I promise lots more action before the end!!!


	6. Like Father, Like Son

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean groaned as he began to wake himself up and attempted to roll onto his back. "Ugh… bad idea." He let himself drop back down onto his stomach and waited there for the pain to subside. Why did his back hurt so much? Why did he wake with a sense of urgency? Where was Sam?

Then the events of the night before came flooding back to him as he woke fully. Ignoring the pain, he quickly pushed himself up and was preparing on jumping off the bed when two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and prevented his next move. Dean instantly grabbed the knife from under his pillow and tried to break the grip on his arms.

"Whoa! Hey! Take it easy, Dean! It's just me!" Dean stopped fighting the second he recognized the voice.

"Sammy? Don't ever sneak up on me again unless you want to be missing limbs." He tucked his knife back under his pillow and slowly sat up. He felt the bed dip slightly as Sam sat down next to him.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face, then up through his hair. "What time is it, Sam?"

"Eleven o'clock."

"Okay, so we're only about two hours behind. We've gotta start tracking Jo and the…"

"Wait, Dean. It's eleven in the morning." The shades blocked out the sunlight, giving the impression it was still night.

"What?!!" Dean screamed. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up, Sam?" he demanded angrily.

"You desperately needed the sleep, Dean. And we have no idea where to start looking, so a few more hours won't hurt," Sam insisted. "Let me take a look at those stitches, man." He reached forward towards Dean who slapped his hands away.

"Get off me, dude. I'm fine. We've wasted enough time, now let's go." He forced himself from the bed, staggering slightly across the room to his duffle. He painfully pulled clean clothes on, then completed the ensemble by placing his glock in the small of his back and his knife in his boot.

Realizing Sam hadn't moved since Dean left him, he turned to him angrily. "_Now_, Sam."

Sam sighed heavily, annoying Dean even more, then rose to his feet and grabbed both duffels so his brother wouldn't hurt himself trying to carry his and loaded them into the Impala.

Sam made to move towards the driver's door, but was met by his brother's challenging look clearly stating _go ahead, push me.._. He sighed again and walked to the other side of the car as Dean got in and started her up.

As Dean replayed the night before in his head to see if he missed any clues that would lead to Jo's whereabouts, he was struck with an unpleasant thought. "Sam, did you drug me last night?" He turned an accusatory eye to his little brother.

"What? No!" Sam defended himself.

"You sure, cause I distinctly remember you givin' me pills and not much after that till this morning."

"Dean, I… did… not… drug… you. I gave you pain killers. You were just so exhausted and in so much pain, you're body couldn't take it anymore. You're only human, Dean. Even if you don't act like you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you act like your invincible! Believe me, I wish that you were, but you aren't, and if you keep attacking head first, guns blazing, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Where's this comin' from, Sam? What, did you see a vision about me or something?"

"No."

"Alright then, let it go. I'm fine, you're alright, and we're going to save Jo and kill this bastard once and for all."

"How're we gonna do that, Dean? We don't have the colt anymore."

"Give me a minute."

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was amazing at coming up with plans at the drop of a hat, but he would be absolutely amazed if Dean could find a way to steal the colt back from the demon having absolutely no idea where it was. Needless to say, Sam was a bit skeptical.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean decided it was time to break it. "Call Bobby, Sam. See if he has any info that could help us out. We've gotta find this damn thing before anything bad happens."

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell.

Jo blinked rapidly to clear her vision and take in her new surroundings. One minute she was up against a wall trying to protect Dean, the next she was cuffed to a chair in a dimly lit earthy tunnel with no sign of the Winchester boys.

She began tugging hard on the cuffs, but achieved nothing but bloody wrists.

"Shit, shit, shit…" she breathed out quietly.

"Language, my dear," came a deep voice from behind her. She twisted in the chair as much as her binds would allow trying to catch a glimpse of the speaker. Her struggles were unnecessary however because the owner of the voice circled around till it stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked the demon, recognizing it immediately as the one she had met earlier.

The demon's smile sickened her. "I believe we have a mutual desire, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what, or shall I say who, I am talking about. Around six feet tall, hazel eyes that contain so much pain and sadness, strong military background…"

"Sam is taller than six feet, asshole. And you can't have him. He's not going to join your damn army."

"I think we both know I am not talking about my Sammy. No, Sam is a desire I will fulfill in the future, but I must have Dean now."

"Dean? What the hell do you want with him? He's not a psychic and he doesn't have any special powers…"

"And yet he is very special, to me. You see, Deano and I have lots of history. He killed my children, I killed his parents, he's thwarted many of my attempts to acquire Sam, and I have evaded his attempts to kill me. His persistence and strength are addicting. His pain and emotional turmoil are to die for. You see, I am addicted to him. He is the perfect soldier. He could very well lead my army."

"Dean wouldn't do that," Jo stated confidently.

"Not willingly, no. I agree with that. But I have exceptional powers of persuasion. And I have you as a bargaining chip."

"He won't fall for a trap like that. He's too good. He'll know you're using me to get to him. Besides, he doesn't even care about me like that."

"Oh, contraire. He's afraid to show it, and afraid his feelings for you will just lead to more pain and trouble. He knows there is no room in his life for anyone but Sam now, and even if there were, he wouldn't risk putting your life in danger. You see, he builds up many walls and puts up a front, but inside, he's no more than a lost and scared child. His father taught him years ago that his job is to sacrifice everything for the good of the many, and he always does as he's told."

"What's your point?" Jo forced out, feeling her throat close up as tears stung her eyes.

"My point is simple. Dean will come after you, no questions asked. He will try to be your knight in shining armor. Then, he will be mine, make no mistake on that."

"You bastard. Stay away from him. Dean doesn't deserve this!" The demon placed a finger against Jo's lips, effectively silencing her.

"There, there… you don't know him as well as I do. He deserves everything that is coming to him."

Jo broke away from his finger and practically growled, "How do you figure?"

"Oh, Jo… you already harbor so much hate for the Winchesters. Why do you make this seem like such a stretch?"

"I never hated the boys, and I never knew John well enough to hate him. But I sure as hell never had to like him. He got my father killed."

"Ah, yes. Your father, Bill. You know, he never loved you or your mother. He loved the hunt. Same as John. He was just as obsessed. In fact, you were a disappointment to him. You see, he always wanted a son that could hunt and follow in his footsteps. Then you were born. Talk about a blow to his pride. Why do you think he never came home?"

Jo couldn't stop the tears from falling now. _Demons lie, demons lie…_she chanted to herself, and yet she couldn't help but believe its words. Unable to speak, she simply shook her head in denial.

"And you know what?" the demon continued. "Dean is just like his father. He's a loose cannon. You can't trust him. He is on a mission to kill me, and don't fool yourself into thinking that he won't take down every innocent that stands in his way if it brings him even an inch closer to my destruction."

"That's not true!" Jo screamed. "He's nothing like his father, and he wouldn't kill innocents, no matter what the circumstances were!"

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" the demon asked scathingly.

Jo paused considering the question. "Yes. Yes I am. You may have known Dean since he was a kid, but you know nothing about him."

"Let's hope for your sake that you are right. I can sense that he's already getting close. Sit back and enjoy the show."

TBC

Still with me? What do you think so far? Too slow? More of any particular characters? Just let me know and I'll try to fix it for you!!


	7. Welcome Home My Sons

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Bobby's not answering, Dean. Now what?"

"Alright, uh… call Ash. He's helped us track down the damn thing before. See if he can find any of the usual signs."

"Sure thing." Sam went to make the call, then paused.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, still irritated with his brother for the stunt he pulled.

"It's just… this doesn't make any sense to me, man. What do you think he wants?"

Dean could hear the fear in his brother's voice and immediately his big brother instincts kicked in, converting his irritation into the need to take care of Sammy. He sighed at his weakness.

"I dunno, Sam, but it doesn't matter. Whatever he wants, he ain't gettin' it so relax."

"You know he's using Jo as bait for you, right?"

"After searching his mind for an answer to calm his brother's nerves and failing miserably, Dean confessed.

"Yeah. I do. But I'm not gonna let him have her, man. I can't…" _continue to fail the people I care about_ Dean's mind added silently.

Sam nodded feeling the same way but wishing there was another option.

"God, I wish dad was here, Dean. He'd know what to do."

Dean's eyes flashed with pain before he could conceal it. Sam pretended not to have noticed.

"Me too, Sammy. Me too," Dean admitted, gently fingering the necklace around his throat.

He was immediately assaulted by an old memory of his dad handing him that very necklace as his eighteenth birthday present.

"_Wear this, and I will always be with you, son," _his dad had promised. At that age, Dean was fully willing to believe that and the fact that his father would be around forever. He was the great, invincible John Winchester after all. Now, he would give anything for it to have been true.

When the Impala jolted from a fairly deep pothole that Dean hadn't seen due to his reminiscing, he was brought back to reality with a sharp abruptness.

"You alright, man?" Sam asked concernedly.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that baby," he added to his car, patting the dashboard. "What?" he asked Sam when he noticed the humorous look he was receiving from his little brother.

"Dude… seriously? You're apologizing to a machine?"

Dean rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. "Just make the damn call, Sam."

"So… what? You think I'm just going to sit here like a good little girl while you try to kill the boys?" Jo asked, trying to get the demon to divulge more of its plan.

"First of all, I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, and second, it is not my intention to kill them. They are far too important for that. At the moment, anyways," he added with a smirk.

"Why? Why are they so important? You know Dean won't lead your army, and Sam won't be your _special child_. So what the hell else do you want from them?"

"Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise. Just wait and see, doll. Wait and see."

"So, Ash says there are no signs of a demonic presence anywhere on the map. Looks like our old friend has learned a few new tricks. However, there have been a few hunters that have called in recently to alert the roadhouse of increased werewolf activity nearby. Think that's definitely worth checking out," Sam informed Dean.

"Damn straight. Where?"

"Uh… they were spotted going in and out of an underground tunnel system, 'bout ten blocks from the hotel."

"Hang on." Dean pulled a hard u-turn and headed back towards the motel, a new fire ablaze inside him now that they finally had a lead.

Half an hour later, Dean had hidden the Impala in the shade of a few trees and the boys were trekking towards the aforementioned location on foot.

Dean groaned as he stumbled slightly on the rough terrain, his skin pulling against his stitches.

"You okay, man?" Sam questioned.

"Ask me that when we've found Jo and gotten the hell out of here," came Dean's reply.

Sam and Dean reached the beginning of the tunnel. A large metal cover, much like a sewer drain cover, barred their entrance.

"You push, I pull?" Dean suggested. Sam nodded and readied himself. Before they had a chance to budge the cover, a low growl was heard just behind Dean. He slowly straightened up and turned, coming face to face with a six foot eight wolf. "Jesus… nice doggy…"

The growling began to multiply and soon the boys found themselves surrounded by seven wolves of all shapes and sizes. The boys moved slightly away from the cover, standing back to back in a fighting stance.

"Hey, Sammy… you don't happen to have a T-bone hidden in your pocket, do ya?" Dean asked, only half joking.

"Not since the last time I checked, Dean." Realizing how outnumbered they were, they slowly began to raise their hands, trying their hardest not to appear threatening. Two of the wolves cautiously advanced towards them.

As the tallest one reached out to check Dean for weapons, a gunshot was heard startling everyone present, and then the wolf slowly collapsed to the ground. Dean and Sam quickly scanned the area, looking for the source of the shot.

Mere seconds after the first shot, a second shot rang out, catching another wolf in the shoulder. It was enough to hurt like hell, but it wasn't a kill shot.

With this second shot, the boys were able to pinpoint the source. Unfortunately, so did the wolves. Two went dive bombing the shooter while the other four stood guard over the boys.

After a short scuffle behind the brush that the shooter was using for cover, the two wolves dragged an unconscious Bobby towards the door. Dean made to advance towards his wounded friend but was waylaid by two of the wolves guarding him and Sam.

"Bobby?" he called out instead. He received no response.

Two of the strongest wolves remaining grabbed Sam and Dean by the throats and held them still as two others patted them down for weapons. As suspected, they found one gun on each of them and an extra knife in Dean's boot.

One of the wolves pushed the cover leading to the tunnels off with ease, almost embarrassing the brothers. The two that attacked Bobby dragged him down into the depths of the underground. The rest pushed and prodded the brothers, forcing them to follow.

"Great… now we've gotta save two people as well as ourselves. Not to mention blasting the bastard back to hell. It's not lookin' good, Sammy," Dean whispered to his brother who walked ridiculously close to his big brother for comfort as well as to help keep Dean on his feet.

"One problem at a time, Dean, okay? First, we need to locate Jo."

They were suddenly forced apart as a wolf jumped between them, not caring that the force of its pounce nearly sent the brothers into opposite walls.

"No more talking," it growled out.

The rest of the journey was traveled in silence.

"What are you going to do when they get here? Where are your lap dogs?" Jo inquired.

"My pets are always close now that they are working with me. They have orders to attack and defend, but not kill. They will bring my boys home soon enough."

"They aren't _your_ boys and they'll kill your damn dogs before they lay a tooth…"

"Hush now… here they come." At his words, a gag appeared in Jo's mouth. She struggled against the intrusion but to no avail. All she could do was watch and wait. At the most, she could muster a mumble, but knowing the boys, that would just bring them into the demon's clutches that much faster. She decided to keep silent and hope the boys could thwart the demon once again.

One last turn led the boys into a larger opening where their eyes fell on a restrained Jo and a gleeful demon. Talk about dejavu…

"Welcome home, my sons," the demon cooed.

TBC

You know what to do!!! Plenty of action to follow.


	8. Outnumbered

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Where are the other two?"

"Dead, sir," one of the wolves replied with a snarl.

At that, the demon noticed two of them carrying an unconscious Bobby into the tunnel.

"Damn it! Why did you bring him down here! You should have just killed him!!"

"NO!" Sam and Dean both shouted, struggling against their captors. One of the two wolves holding Bobby raised a clawed hand into the air, preparing to bring it down across the hunter's throat.

"Wait. Lock him up in the back room. He may prove to be useful yet. Just make sure he can not spoil my plans," the demon stated making sure he got his point across. The wolves did as they were asked.

The demon had no use for the man before, but after seeing and hearing the boys' reaction to his death, he decided Bobby could be a useful pawn in getting him what he wanted, as was Jo. He turned to the last four, just now noticing one of them was shot.

He walked over to it and pushed his palm against the hole. The wolf howled in pain, but once the demon removed his hand, the bullet and the hole were gone.

"Thank you master," it said gratefully. The demon waved off its apology and turned a fiery eye towards the boys.

"Did you check them for weapons?" the demon asked what appeared to be the leader of the pack.

"Yes, sir," the wolf responded.

"Check them again. The Winchesters are known for their tricks."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right… you just want to watch."

The demon smirked, sending chills down Dean's spine as werewolves approached him and Sam once again.

"You need to learn a lesson in humility, my boy," the demon said with glee not missing the scorching look Dean sent his way as the wolf patted him down a second time.

"I know you guys must get lonely, but seriously… one, I don't swing that way. I was never into the whole animal phase, and two… what kind of _master_ doesn't supply his lap dogs with chicks once in a while? I mean, I think you guys got the raw end of the deal on this one… no pun intended."

One of the wolves didn't find Dean to be funny and raked its claws just above Dean's ankle as it checked his boots once again. Dean grimaced, but otherwise forced himself to ignore it.

Sam stayed silent, sending a berating glance towards his brother trying to tell him to shut up before they hurt him more.

When the wolves were finished, they backed away, leaving the boys standing in the middle of the tunnel a few feet away from their master.

Dean couldn't help but to wise-crack once again. "What? No cavity search? I was just starting to get into it!"

The demon took two quick steps forward and back-handed Dean across the face hard.

"I could have that arranged, if you were really looking forward to it. I hate to disappoint my guests."

"So we're back to the physical abuse… I get it," Dean jested as he wiped a hand across his mouth to stem the flow of blood.

"You will learn to obey me, Winchester, make no mistake of that."

"Really? Cause I've always kind of seen myself as a rebel to be honest with you. Good luck with that though."

Frustrated with Dean's insolence, the demon flung him into the nearest wall, pinning him there. As Dean made contact, pain flared through his back at the pressure and he was sure many of the stitches had been torn.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, finally unable to keep quiet anymore. He made to move towards his brother but soon found himself against the opposite wall where he landed in a grunt as the air was knocked from his lungs.

Besides the pain in his back, Dean's head had hit the wall hard and he blinked furiously to clear his vision and to make sure Sam was okay.

"My boys have finally returned to me," the demon joyfully stated out loud to no one in particular.

"Touching, but I'm afraid we can't stay long. We just forgot something last time we came to visit," Dean responded.

"Didn't I tell you he would come for you, my dear?" the demon turned to Jo who could do nothing but glare back.

"Ah, so you guys have been talking about me behind my back, huh?" Dean asked, attempting to mask the fear of what the demon may have told Jo about him.

"Oh yes, my boy. We've had a wonderful chat concerning you and why you are so valuable to both of us." Dean raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at Jo before focusing his attention back on the demon.

"I thought I was the one you wanted? What do you want with Dean?" Sam panted out through his abused lungs.

"Oh, so very much dear one. I couldn't begin to make you all understand."

"Well I feel loved," Dean broke in.

"As you should. But you never got that from your family, did you Deano? You knew I was right when I said you needed them more than they needed you."

"Back to this crap again, huh? Well whatever you're selling, I ain't buyin' it this time."

"What I'm trying to give you is a loving family. An army of warriors willing to do your bidding. Instead of taking orders, you'd be giving them. You'd become much more than even the great John Winchester was. What do you say to that, my boy?"

"I say you're full of shit, and I'm not your boy. My dad's dead."

"You could have him back if you take me up on my offer. He'd be at your command as well. Part of your army."

"And what exactly would I be doing with this army?" Dean inquired.

"Helping to make the world a better place of course," the demon smiled, giving Dean the impression that he wasn't going for the Miss America pageant after all.

"Does it come with a dental plan?"

Dean was pulled slightly away from the wall by an invisible force and thrust back into it, tearing more stitches and sending small trickles of blood down his back.

"Funny, Dean. But look around. You see, I'm getting a strong sense of dejavu, aren't you? Except this time, we have the whole crew here. You, Jo, and Sammy. It's like a reunion. Between you and Sam, I've hit the jackpot this time."

The demon walked straight up to Sam and slowly began to reach out for him. Dean sobered up quickly.

"You touch one hair on his head and I'll…"

"You'll what exactly? Snore at me? You see, Dean, just because you got ride of Sarine's mark didn't mean you got rid of me. I've been keeping you awake all this time. This way I could at least weaken you so that you weren't such a threat anymore. After that, it was embarrassingly easy to procure my bait, being Jo here, and get you and Sammy right where I wanted you."

"You know I'm not stupid enough to join your freakin' army, so there's gotta be more to your plan than this, right?"

"Well observed. Yes, I knew you'd never agree to working under a demon, much as I'd like to command you. But that wasn't my only option for you." He finally reached up and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, making Sam grimace and Dean down right pissed.

"So what the fuck do you want from me then? An apology? Cause I'm not sorry I wasted your kids and I never will be. They threatened me and mine, and in my book that means they deserved what they got."

The demon grasped Sam's hair and forced him to watch his brother as Dean felt the very familiar and very painful feeling of someone invading his chest and squeezing his heart.

Dean gasped, trying to breath through it and not alarm his brother who was screaming at the demon to stop. When blood was dripping down Dean's chest in a slow, steady stream, the demon lifted his hand and the pain receded to a dull throbbing. The demon smiled, evidently proud of itself.

"As tempting as it would be to torture you until you're begging my forgiveness, we both know that'll never happen, don't we? Daddy raised you strong. No, I'm not here for an apology. I'm here for your soul. And in return, I'll release your girlfriend over there, and I'll stop trying to recruit Sammy. However, if he comes to me of his own free will, I certainly won't turn him away. So what do you say? Do we have an accord?"

The demon released Sam's head and walked directly in front of Dean, locking their eyes together. He smiled wickedly. Dean felt Sam and Jo staring at him in horror. Dean glanced over at Sam and his eyes fell on the bandage wrapped around his forearm hiding the bite. Sure he bled it, but even he isn't naive enough to believe that they treated it soon enough for the virus to have been expelled. No, Sam was still infected, and he had less than a week before he turned into what he has always feared he would be: what they hunted. His loving Sammy would become evil.

"I give you my soul, you release them both, stop hunting Sam, _and _you'll get rid of the Lycanthrope virus he got from your damn mutts."

"Don't even think about it, Dean!" Sam screamed from the other side of the room.

"I suppose I could do that as well," the demon thought aloud, completely ignoring Sam's words. "What makes you think your soul is worth the added trouble?"

"I know loads of demons itching to get a hold of it, you being at the top of the list. I think you'll give into pretty much any demands I set down as long as I sign my soul over to you in return."

"Is that so?" the demon humored him.

"Yeah. I reckon it is," Dean replied confidently.

"Dean, please don't do this! I can't do this without you, man!" Sam pleaded, nearly breaking Dean's heart.

"Sam, don't," Dean stated forcefully.

"The demon said he'd stop coming for me but wouldn't reject me if I went to him willingly. Well if you die to save me, I've got nothin' left to live for, you hear me? You give him your soul, and I'll give him myself too," Sam threatened.

"Me too," Jo forced out past the gag. Dean was taken aback by their resolve.

"Me three," a gruff voice stated from just outside of their view. Dean recognized it as Bobby's. Now he was completely stunned. "Don't do it, son. He doesn't deserve you," Bobby added.

"Shut him up!" the demon commanded and one of the wolves snapped at Bobby through the cage.

"Get the hell away from me you mangy mutt," Bobby growled back, kicking out at the snout and connecting.

A yelp was heard and the demon rolled its eyes. "Must I do everything myself?"

He held his hand up in the air facing where Bobby was caged and a gasp was heard followed by silence.

"Bobby?" Dean called out worriedly. "What the hell did you do to him?!" he demanded.

"Relax, he's just knocked out. Always thought he talked too much, personally."

Now Dean was fuming. No one hurts his friends and gets away with it. His struggles redoubled, but the demon ignored his efforts.

"So what's it gonna be, Deano? Save your pathetic excuse for a life? Or save your girlfriend and little brother?"

"Don't you do it, Dean! Please!!" Sam cried. Jo murmured things against the gag, but non were audible. Her frantically shaking head got her point across though.

"Both," was Dean's answer taking everyone aback, including Dean himself.

"Not an option," the demon snarled, getting very annoyed with Dean's resistance to his plans.

"I just made it one," Dean stated defiantly. Now if only he could come up with a plan to keep his word.

TBC

Please let me know what you think! Another chapter or two should end this one.


	9. Wish Upon An Amulet

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"You're trying my patience, boy," the demon growled. "I tried being nice but what can I say? You tend to bring out the worst in me." He nodded to three of the wolves standing by, all of which sauntered over to Jo. She glared at them, furious for becoming part of the trap against Dean.

"Don't you do it, asshole," Dean snarled. "Leave her out of this."

"Why should I do that? I think she's a great pawn in our little game, don't you?" Dean could do nothing but watch as the wolves circled Jo, sniffing her as though she were a fresh batch of cookies.

"You don't really think of her as a school girl, do you Dean? If it hadn't been… what was it? Wrong place, wrong time? You would have been all over her, wouldn't you? No need to be embarrassed by it. She feels the same way. Too bad you kids will never have the chance to grow old together. I've just decided that one of you won't be leaving here alive. Dean, you get to decide which one."

"Fuck you."

"Now is hardly the time, my boy. But we'll have all of eternity together so no rush."

Dean looked slightly ill at that thought, but did his best to mask it behind hatred.

"You can't do this!" Sam shouted, still immobile.

"I assure you, I can Sammy. I hold all the cards here. This is my game, my rules."

"Well your game sucks big time. You kind of stacked the cards in your favor," Dean said.

"If you had just come to me before we wouldn't be in this situation. No one else needed to be involved. But here we are, and I'm running out of patience."

At Dean's resistance, the demon walked over to Jo, a wicked smile forming across its face.

"All of you, get out of here and keep a look out," he instructed the wolves who obediently headed topside.

The demon grabbed Jo's hair, pulled her head back, and kissed her hard on the lips. She struggled frantically but couldn't break free. He used his other hand to stroke down the side of her face.

"Stop it!" Dean shouted.

The demon broke the kiss and looked over at Dean, still smiling broadly. Jo began gasping for breath. "I think she likes me, Dean. What do you think?"

"You're a sick freak, you know that?"

"We both know you enjoyed that. So have you made a decision, or do Jo and I get to have some more fun?" His hands began to rub gently up and down Jo's bare arms. Jo was revolted.

"Get your fuckin' hands off of her," Dean threatened.

His slid his hands down onto Jo's thighs and Dean had seen enough.

"Alright damn it! Take me. Let her, Sammy, and Bobby go now. Get rid of the damn virus in my brother, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Atta boy. Knew you'd warm up to me," the demon smiled victoriously.

Jo, Bobby and Sam all began protesting loudly at Dean's words.

"SILENCE!" the demon shouted, putting a spell on the other three so that they could no longer speak. "Ah… that's better, don't you think Dean?"

Dean's decision was finally starting to sink in as he realized he would never see his brother or his friends again. He fought hard to hold back the tears. An eternity in hell was well worth saving the lives of the ones he loved.

_Well dad… looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought. God… I really wish you were here right now._

The demon waved his hand and produced the colt out of thin air. Dean felt his mouth go dry.

"What's that for?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound steady.

"I promised I would take care of Sammy for you, didn't I? Poor boy was infected by a werewolf. I'm afraid there is no cure for that. At least, not one that you would approve of Dean," he finished, brandishing the colt in front of Dean's face.

"That hunter, Gordon Walker, had it right the whole time. With you're soul at my command and your father dead, I no longer need Sammy. But I can't have him trying to disrupt my plans either. So, I will keep my word and not try to recruit your brother anymore, and I will destroy the virus within him. You're welcome, Deano."

"NO!" Dean screamed. "Don't you do it, you son-of-a-bitch…" he snarled as the demon approached Sam.

Sam swallowed hard but there was nothing he could do to escape. _Dad… help!_ Both brothers thought at the same time, even though they both knew it was the end. Only Dean noticed his necklace beginning to glow red.

As the demon cocked the gun holding the last shot and aimed it at Sam's forehead, he felt a presence behind him. He swung around to find himself face to face with non other than John Winchester.

"That's not possible…" the demon whispered.

"Neither is the existence of demons to most people," John stated. "Get the hell away from my boys."

John moved his hand, breaking the demon's hold on the boys and sending it against the wall next to Dean where it ricochet off and landed a few feet away, the gun sliding across the floor. The demon sat up, pissed, and waved his hand in John's direction. John was forced to leave.

Proud of itself, it turned to find the gun and finish what it had started.

BANG!!!

The demon's mouth dropped open as he felt the last bullet enter its chest and exit out its back. His eyes locked onto the smoking barrel of the colt, gripped tightly in Dean's hand. He began to flicker and then burst into flame.

Moments later, the demon was officially gone. Dean dropped the colt to the floor and laid back heavily against the wall to catch his breath, scrubbing a shaking hand over his face. Sam forced himself to stand up from where he had fallen when the demon's power was lifted and made his way slowly over to Dean. Jo remained tied to the chair but was in such shock that she didn't seem to care. She was too busy watching the boys.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Bobby called from his cage. No one had an answer to give him.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked tentatively, slowly lowering himself onto the floor beside his brother but afraid to touch him and startle him. Dean continued to stare vacantly at the floor.

"Dean?" Sam tried slightly louder this time. He reached out carefully and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. As expected, Dean jumped and grabbed his hand preparing to break it.

"Hey, hey… it's just me." Sam quickly consoled. Dean let out a shaky breath and released his death grip on Sam's wrist.

"Sammy?" he asked, his voice quavering.

"Yeah, dude."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and wrapped his arms tightly around his baby brother, pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I didn't think he'd stab me in the back like that. Should have realized he would though. He's a freakin' demon!" Sam could hear the pain and anger in his brother's voice and held Dean tighter to himself, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

Dean yelped at the contact and pulled back slightly. Sam saw the blood on his hands and realized what had happened.

"Shit, Dean. You're stitches are all torn out. You're bleeding all over the place." It was then that he took in the blood on Dean's chest and the back of his head where he'd hit the wall as well. "Christ, you look like shit, man."

"I'm okay. I'll get Jo, you get Bobby. We're leaving now." With Sam's help, Dean got off the ground and stumbled towards Jo. As he got closer, he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"God, Jo. I'm so sorry you got pulled into this mess. This was my fight. No one else's. I almost got you all killed." As he talked, he pulled the gag gently from her mouth and untied her wrists and ankles. The moment she was loose, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss.

He was too shocked to kiss back. When she released him, she blushed slightly and smiled. "None of this was your fault, Dean. I should have left when you told me to. I thought I could handle it and I was wrong. I'm sorry. If I had left, he couldn't have used me against you."

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "So you planning on keeping with hunting or are you ready to head home to Ellen now?"

"You kidding me? With you as my trainer, I'd kick ass at hunting in no time."

"Whoa, wait… what?! Your trainer?! I don't think so, Jo."

"Why not? You're one of the best hunters out there. Who would I be safer hunting with?"

"I… uh…" Dean tried to argue back but couldn't find it in his heart to say no just yet. Not after everything they'd just been through. "We'll talk about this later. Let's get out of here."

She nodded and as he turned to walk towards where Sam and Bobby were she grabbed onto his hand. He glanced down slightly stunned, but didn't shake her off. The walked hand in hand to the center of the tunnel just as Sam and a very pissed off Bobby came walking around the corner.

"Put me in a cage like an animal… if I ever see that bastard again…" Bobby stopped his muttering when his eyes fell on Dean and Jo. Sam paused in his walking as he saw them as well. Sam smiled warmly and chuckled as Dean began to blush. This must be the epitome of chick flick moments.

"Boy, you look like you've been dragged through hell and back again," Bobby stated, taking in Dean's injuries.

"Close to it, Bobby. Closer than I ever wanted to get, that's for damn sure."

"No doubt. You and I are gonna have a little chat once we get topside and take care of those fuzzballs, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Dean responded. Bobby felt a warm glow in his heart when he heard those words because they were usually reserved for John and John alone. He felt as though Dean saw him as a second father figure. Which was just as well, because he always thought of Dean as a son. A son who was going to get his ass kicked for the conversation Bobby had overheard while stewing in his cage.

TBC


	10. Respect

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"What's the plan, Dean?" Sam asked as they all headed towards the tunnel entrance. "Cause we don't have any weapons left, and the colt is empty."

"I'll think of something, Sammy."

When they reached the ladder, Sam stepped up onto the first rung and began to climb when Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What?"

"Let me go first. You guys stay down here until I give the all clear. Keep an eye on Jo," he added softly, sending a quick glance her way which she missed.

"When I said we need a plan, it wasn't supposed to involve you committing suicide," Sam stated.

"I'll be fine. Move, dude."

Dean gently guided Sam to the side and made his slow and painful way up the ladder. His clawed back screamed at him to stop, but he had people relying on him now so it would have to wait.

Bobby grumbled something under his breath again and began to climb up after Dean, but Sam laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Give him a chance, Bobby. If it sounds like it's not going in our favor, I'll race you up."

Bobby nodded once but every bone in his body told him this was a stupid idea. He ignored it and listened intently for any signs of distress from Dean.

As Dean clambered out the first thing he did was cover the hole back up. Next, he looked around for his foe.

It didn't take long to find them because they were only a few feet away keeping watch over everything. The minute they heard the cover being moved, they all turned and stared directly at Dean as he emerged.

"Oh shit…" Dean whispered under his breath glancing at the very pissed off looking werewolves.

After their initial shock at seeing their master's prisoner escaping, they were suddenly hit with outrage when they realized that their master must be dead and the cure to their Lycanthrope virus along with him. Everything they had done was for nothing. They decided Dean was the one who had to pay for their wretched lives.

They easily surrounded him and began a slow advance, growling lowly in warning.

"Hey fellas… uh… look, just wanted a quick chat." Dean began to slowly rotate in place, keeping an eye on all the wolves around him. He held his hands out to show he wasn't trying to be a threat but stayed alert and in a fighting stance in case they decided they weren't the listening type.

"So talk," the apparent leader growled out.

"I know you guys aren't living in the best of circumstances right now what with the whole virus thing and I know you were hoping the demon could get rid of it… but he was lying to you all. There is no cure. I'm sorry."

"You lie!" one of the others screamed.

"No! I assure you I'm tellin' the truth. If there was a cure, believe me, I'd be looking for it too cause one of you gave the curse to my baby brother. I'd do anything to get my hands on it. But I've been a hunter most of my life. There is no such thing and that is just a fact we're all gonna have to deal with now. So I see two possible outcomes for today. One… you could take us on and whoever is left standing wins, or two… we could all just go our own peaceful ways and lives whatever lives we can. What do you say?"

Dean held his breath as all the wolves looked to their leader for an answer. "What is your name, hunter?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Winchester? I knew it! You smell of murder. My brother had a wife and two children a few years back and we were all living peacefully, not hurting anyone and living off of livestock and the occasional pet when we had no choice. Then a group of hunters tracked our pack down and killed them. I managed to escape, but I saw the hunters gun down my brother and his family. They were Winchesters. I remember you."

Dean gulped, remembering that very same day. "Crap. I'm so sorry about that, I really am. I swear I did not kill your family. I couldn't. The man who did is dead now and you turned my brother into your kind, so I think that makes us even. My brother and I know better now and that not everything Supernatural is evil. I'm sorry it took us so long to figure that out. I can't bring them back, but I can let you all go. You didn't hurt anyone before that demon showed up, and I have a feeling you won't now that he is gone. In my book, that makes you guys not evil. I'm willing to walk away if you are."

The wolf looked taken aback at such kind words from a hunter. It was used to hunters destroying their homes and families without a conscience. Perhaps they _were_ even now.

"We have no fight against the others. We will let them pass unscathed. But you and your brother… you caused us more harm than good. I can not simply forgive you for what you did."

"Whoa, hey… my brother was not involved in the slightest. He was at school. It was me and my dad and a friend of the family. Your quarrel isn't with him either. Let them all go."

"You would sacrifice yourself for them?" the leader asked, head cocked to one side.

"Any time, any day. That's what family is for."

The wolf nodded his agreement. "I do not like to murder, hunter. Judging by your words you understand the pain you've caused us. I will let you all go this time, but if you ever come near us again, I will not be so generous. Get your friends and family, and get out."

Dean nodded his agreement and thanks to the beast he now saw as a man and an equal, and he turned his back to them and removed the cover, calling to the others to climb. When he turned back around, the wolves were no where to be seen. The tension left with them and Dean suddenly found he could breath a lot easier now.

He helped Sam, Bobby, and Jo out of the hole and covered it back over once again.

"What did you do, Dean?" Sam asked, glancing around at the empty woods around them.

"I just leveled with them, Sammy. Turns out they're not much different from us after all. Come on, we've gotta get going."

He turned to lead the way to the Impala when his knees buckled from beneath him. They would have sent him face first into the ground if Bobby and Sam hadn't been right there to grab a hold of him. Dean groaned as all the aches and pains in his body made themselves known now that the danger had passed. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for his vision to clear and his head to stop throbbing so intensely.

"Dean?" Sam's worried voice broke through the fog. He felt two calloused hands, which he discerned were Bobby's, on the back of his neck and his forehead. He wanted to push them away and say he was fine, but his voice and strength failed him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing through the pain and nausea.

"Dean!" Sam called much louder after seeing Dean's eyes close. "Stay with me, man. Don't fall asleep," he demanded. At his brother's pleading voice, Dean knew he had to do something so Sammy wasn't so worried. He forced his eyes back open and his throat to start working again.

"I'm okay, Sammy. Just give me a sec."

"Sorry, kid. We don't have a sec. Let's get you outta here. Sam, grab his other arm," Bobby directed, grabbing onto Dean's right arm and together he and Sam gently raised Dean back up and began half dragging him towards the car, a worried Jo following close behind.

Dean tried to make his legs cooperate, but he was so tired from all the emotional turmoil and lack of sleep he'd been getting.

Bobby could feel Dean's insistence that his legs move and knew how embarrassed he must feel being carried. "It's okay, Dean. Just relax. We've gotcha." Bobby readjusted his grip, taking on more of Dean's weight as Dean stopped his struggles and did as he was told. Bobby smiled fondly at him. God, he loved these boys.

They gently lowered Dean into the back seat of his car and Jo slid in beside him. Bobby pulled a small flashlight out of the glove compartment and shined it into Dean's eyes who winced away and tried to lift his arm to block it. Bobby pushed his arm back down.

"Don't fight me, kiddo. Just trying to see if you have a concussion," Bobby soothed.

After a few more seconds, Bobby pulled back to find himself face to face with a worried Sam.

"He'll be alright, Sam. His head'll kill for a while, but he can sleep on the ride home. We'll wake him when we get there and ask him the usual questions to see if there is any damage to worry about."

Sam nodded and sighed in relief. He fished the keys out of Dean's pocket and Bobby climbed into the passenger seat, putting away the light.

Dean felt himself sliding down the seat but was helpless to stop himself. Jo reached over and carefully pulled him towards her, laying his head on her lap. When he realized where he was, he panicked slightly and tried to sit back up but Jo kept pressure on his head and shoulder, keeping him down.

"Shh… you're okay, Dean." When she felt his muscles relaxing again, she lightened her pressure and began slowly stroking her fingers through his hair. In a matter of seconds, Dean was asleep.

TBC


	11. New Wounds, Old Pains

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean slowly awoke to the feel of gentle shaking as Bobby tried to rouse him.

"Dean?"

Dean groaned in reply.

"Phew. You had us worried there, son," Bobby informed him. "We've been trying to stir you for the past fifteen minutes."

Dean blinked and glanced around at his surroundings. He was surprised to see he was on his motel bed instead of in the Impala. _How the hell did I sleep through being moved? Better question… how'd I get in here?_

At seeing Dean's confusion, Bobby smirked knowing Dean wasn't going to like the answers to his questions. "Sam and I carried you in here. We figured you'd wake up just to kick our asses for the attempt, but that was the most agreeable you've ever been."

Dean blushed slightly as he thought about his little brother and old friend carrying him into the motel. If he was feeling a hell of a lot better, he'd be mortified.

It was then he noticed that someone was holding a cool cloth to his forehead. He tilted his head to see Jo sitting on a chair she pulled up beside his bed with an ice bucket filled with cold water to rewet the cloth as needed. His blush deepened. He prayed that they would all put the blushing up to having a fever or something.

"Lookin' a little pink there, Dean," Bobby snickered.

"Ha ha. Pick on the injured guy," Dean mumbled making Sam and Jo smirk as well. Dean glanced around at his friends and family. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, Dean. We're fine. Bobby's got a slight bump on the head and a few shallow scratches but other than that…" Sam answered.

"What about you?" Bobby interrupted, his humor morphing back into concern for the boy.

"I'm alright, man. Just sore and tired is all."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that? Jo, can you clean him up a little? Sam and I have some work to do," Bobby said.

Everyone shot questioning looks at Bobby, but Jo nodded and Sam followed Bobby out of the room and into the little kitchen area.

"What's up, Bobby?" Sam inquired.

"Did I hear Dean say that you were bitten by a werewolf?" Bobby asked directly. No need to skirt around the issue in his opinion.

Sam sighed and looked down at the ground in shame. "Yeah, you did. It got me on the arm. I was outnumbered. There was nothing I could do to avoid it."

"You're right, son. It wasn't your fault. But we've gotta figure something out cause you're running out of time. The full moon is only a few days away."

"I know. But there's no cure, Bobby. What _can_ we do?"

"I'm not sure just yet, but get your laptop. We aren't just gonna sit around with our thumbs up our asses and wait for you to sprout fur."

Sam nodded appreciatively and went to get his laptop.

Meanwhile, Jo raked her eyes down Dean's damaged body wondering where on Earth she was supposed to start. Let's face it… the boy was a mess. He had a split lip from that vicious backhand that was already starting to bruise, a baseball sized lump on the back of his head that was still bleeding slightly, many torn stitches in his back that were probably allowing his scratches to get infected, blood covering his chest from the demon's attack on his heart, and relatively deep claw marks just above his right boot from a pissed off werewolf.

"You know… if you weren't so sarcastic, you could save yourself a lot of pain," she stated softly as she rewet the cloth and began soaking up the blood from his swollen lip.

He hissed in reply as the rough cloth made contact with his damaged skin. Jo pulled back quickly. "Sorry," she whispered.

"S'okay. Not your fault I make a good punching bag." Dean forced a smirk, even though his lip was killing him. "Anyways… you should see the other guy."

"Ha… I did. Up close and personal. Too personal actually." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered being his hostage and the advances he made on her. The thoughts made her shiver slightly. Dean, being the observant and caring hunter that he is, noticed.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked concerned.

She blinked to clear the fog in her mind and forced a smile back at him. "Course. You're the one he was playing ping pong with. Can you sit up so I can check your back?" Dean noted the quick change in topic but decided not to push it.

With Jo's help he slowly pulled his tortured body into a sitting position. "Can you take your shirt off or do you want me to cut it?"

"Nah, I got it," Dean said confidently, then quickly balked as he made to remove it. Just moving his arms pulled on the muscles that he was wishing never existed at this point and the shirt had fused to his back and chest with dried blood. "Or maybe not…" he hissed out, dropping his shirt back down.

"It's okay. I don't think this shirt is very salvageable anyway," Jo consoled, pulling the scissors out of the first aid kit Bobby had given her.

"Man… my clothes just can't catch a break with you guys around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asked confusedly.

Dean remembered she hadn't been present for his other two recent mishaps. "Never mind. Long story." His back arched and he yelped in pain as she pulled particularly hard on his shirt to part it.

"Easy, Dean… almost there…" Jo concentrated as she slid the scissors carefully up his back, keeping the blades as far away from his skin as possible. Once she made it through and parted the two pieces, she saw that she had irritated the cuts into bleeding once again. "Jeez, Dean…" she trailed off, not knowing how to put the sight into words.

"Can you patch me up or you want me to get Sam in here?" Dean asked, unsure if Jo knew what she was doing or if she could even stand the sight of blood.

"I can handle it. I used to have to patch my dad up when he stumbled back from a bad hunt. We're gonna have to keep an eye on these though or they're going to get infected."

Dean nodded. Judging by the pain in one particular gouge, he was sure it was already infected. Jo moved in front of him and warily removed the shirt from his bloody chest, finding five deep puncture marks that looked suspiciously like finger holes surrounding his heart.

"You really are a mess," she stated sympathetically. Seeing him looking so vulnerable and shirtless made Jo blush. Dean's smirk made it from ear to ear when he noticed the tint to her cheeks.

"I think you might be coming down with a bit of a fever too, Jo," he quipped.

"Jerk." Jo playfully punched him in the shoulder. He winced slightly but took it like a man. She rinsed out the washcloth again and began clearing away the dried blood from his chest. Beneath the cloth she could feel him shaking slightly from the cold and the strength he was quickly using up from holding himself in a sitting position.

She helped him situate himself so he was resting sideways against the couch, keeping pressure off of his chest and back, as well as his aching abs.

Luckily, the punctures weren't too deep after all and with a little anti-bacterial cream and some first aid patches, his chest was taken care of. Now for the harder task of his mangled back.

She was afraid to touch him now because the slightest pressure caused him pain now thanks to the full-length bruise that he received when he was thrown into the wall.

"Dean, we have some sedatives that would make this a lot easier on you…"

"Pills will take forever to kick in," Dean interrupted.

"That's why I was referring to the needles," Jo defended.

"Oh. No thanks. I've got enough holes in my body right now. I can handle the pain if you can handle the stitches. Believe it or not, I've been through worse."

"Sadly, I can believe it." She began stitching one of the deepest wounds and felt all his muscles tense under her fingertips as the pain hit him. She bit her lower lip and winced when she felt him wince as well. Once she finished putting eleven stitches in the first wound, Dean's fists were balled by his sides, his nails cutting into the palms of his hands. He was doing everything in his power to keep from crying out in pain.

Pretending to add new thread to the needle for the next slice, she deviously filled a needle with the fast acting sedative. She couldn't watch him trying to act the hero and bear the pain anymore.

"Dean? Are you really afraid of my mother?" she asked, knowing it would get his mind to focus on something else rather than the pain in his back and the sharp jab she was about to administer.

"I, uh… well…" She took that moment to jab the needle just below his waist line where his jeans hung low. He yelped and tried to whirl around to see what was going on but she grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from twisting and pulling out the stitches she had already finished.

"It's okay, Dean. Just relax. I've got you. You're going to be okay, I promise…" She continued whispering words of encouragement and comfort in his ear as he slowly became putty in her arms. He looked so childlike and innocent when he was in a peaceful sleep, aside from all the blood and bruises covering his body.

Jo placed a soft kiss to his temple and gently lowered his head onto the back of the couch. Once she was sure he wouldn't be falling anytime soon, she quickly returned to her suturing in hopes that she would be long done by the time he woke.

TBC

Don't worry. I still have a few more chick flick moments for all of you and hopefully a nice twist at the end. Please stay tuned, and let me know what you think!!


	12. Don't Believe In Destiny

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Hey, Sam… would you really have gone dark side willingly if Dean had sold his soul to the demon?" Bobby asked while the two of them sat in the kitchen, waiting for Sam's computer to reboot.

"I dunno. But I had to say something. Dean doesn't think about himself, ever, and he fails to realize that some of us need him around. If he puts his life on the line, I know I'd be right there with him."

"As would I."

Sam smiled appreciatively, deeply touched by the raw emotions he sensed in Bobby's tone. This man really did care about him and his brother. Bobby patted Sam on the knee, then stood.

"I'm gonna go check on your brother. He and I need to have a little chat. You see what you can find on curing the Lycanthrope virus."

While Sam began to research his newest dilemma, Bobby tried to figure out how to approach his speech without having Dean shut down on him. He decided the best way was to just come out directly and say it.

"Hey, Dean…" Bobby paused in the doorway as he realized Dean was unconscious again. "What happened?" he asked Jo.

"I had to knock him out. He was hurting really bad, though he would never admit to it." Bobby nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he's a tough kid. Just like his daddy. How's he doing?"

"I've never patched up anyone that bad before, and I hope I never have to again. I just finished stitching up his back. Can you help me wrap them?"

"Course." Bobby lifted Dean's torso, careful of his head and neck, as Jo wrapped gauze around his back and ribs. "That everything?" Bobby asked when Jo finished, easing Dean back down on his side.

"I took care of everything but his ankle. One of the wolves got a bit too frisky with the frisking." She moved towards the first aid kit to get the last few supplies she would need to finish patching Dean up but Bobby intervened.

"You've had a long day, Jo. Why don't you let me finish this up and you go get some rest."

"But I…" she went to protest, preferring to stay by Dean's side where she felt safest.

"I'll handle it, hon. I'll let you know when he comes around. Promise."

She smiled, silently thanking Bobby for understanding her need to watch over Dean after everything he had done for her, but she was feeling really exhausted. She nodded in submission and headed to the room next door where Bobby and Jo would be staying. These motel rooms were too small to fit four adults in one room.

Though he booked the room for the two of them, Bobby had a feeling he wouldn't be spending much time in it. He felt compelled to stand guard over his boys until they weren't so vulnerable and could protect themselves. For now, he was quite content to take over the seat Jo had just recently vacated. From there, he could take care of Dean and keep an eye on Sam in the kitchen.

Sam was furiously scouring the Internet for options concerning his future. Bobby knew he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Bobby turned his attention back to the task at hand. He gently pulled Dean's boots off, making him more comfortable as well as giving himself better access to the cuts.

He tugged Dean's right sock off and peered closely at the wounds. They probably hurt like hell, but they didn't do any major damage. He grabbed the alcohol from the first aid kit, pouring some onto a cotton swab then dabbing at the wounds.

On one particularly hard dab, Dean winced and began to stir. He was finally starting to come around again. '_Bout time. You and me have to talk._

"Dean?" Bobby left Dean's ankle for now to move up to the boy's side. He gently shook Dean's arm, careful not to unbalance him or startle him into injuring himself further. Bobby watched helplessly as pain lines creased Dean's once peaceful face. He groaned as the sedative began to wear off and the pain came back full force.

"Hey, kiddo. You in there?" Bobby tried again. Dean slowly blinked his eyes open, then closed them quickly as the bright lights in the room gave him an instant migraine.

"Argh… Bobby…" he practically whimpered as his skull felt as though it were set ablaze.

"Shit, hang on, son." Bobby quickly ran around the room, dousing all the lights except for Sam's in the kitchen. Bobby needed _some_ light to inspect Dean and Sam needed to research unhindered. "Okay, Dean. You can open your eyes now."

Dean did as he was told, slowly focusing on Bobby's worried face looming over him. He went to roll away out of instinct, but Bobby grabbed his shoulder keeping him on his side.

"You don't want to be rollin' around, trust me," he warned. Once Dean nodded that he was lucid enough to comprehend his friend, Bobby released his grip and went to get Dean some pain killers and water. "Here, take these. Slow sips remember, or you're just gonna bring it all right back up again."

While Dean took the pills, Bobby returned to his task of bandaging Dean's ankle. Dean choked down a yelp when Bobby poured more alcohol over the cuts to make sure no infection would be setting in.

"Considering all the damage, you were pretty lucky to come away from this in one piece." Bobby paused, wondering if now was really the time to have his conversation with Dean or not. He decided that now was as good a time as any and barreled on.

"Son, what were you thinkin' back there? Giving your soul to that bastard, the one that killed your mother, John, and your brother's girlfriend? That's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Do you really have that low of an opinion of yourself?" He paused again, trying to read Dean's reaction only to find that there was none. Dean simply continued to stare blankly at the opposite wall. "You're a lot more important than you give yourself credit for."

At this, Dean scoffed quietly, but not quietly enough that Bobby missed it. Bobby walked around the bed and sat next to Dean's knees, trying to get Dean's attention.

"You're everything to your little brother, you know that? He'd be lost without you. To be honest, I think you're pretty much the only thing keeping him from switching sides."

Dean shot a quick glance at Bobby, then returned his gaze to the far wall. Bobby pressed on intrigued.

"You heard him back there, without you, there's not much hope for the rest of us. I don't want to be putting more pressure on your shoulders. Lord knows you have enough to deal with already. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so flippant with your own life. You've got a lot of people who love you and depend on you. Who'd protect Sammy if you were gone? I reckon he'd waltz straight into hell to pull you back out, even if just to take a swing atcha for pullin' something like that."

Bobby didn't fail to catch the slight smirk that graced Dean's face. He was getting through to him. "Don't you forget that, son. I never want to hear you even entertaining an idea like that again, you hear me?"

When Dean didn't respond, Bobby grew more authoritative and demanding. "I said, do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Dean forced out.

"Yeah what?" Bobby pushed.

"Yeah, I hear you, okay? I'm sorry. I just didn't see much of a choice. Now, thanks to me not taking the deal, Sammy's gonna become what he's always feared. He's gonna turn into something we hunt, Bobby. How can I look him in the eye knowing that I could have kept him from that kind of pain?"

"Dean, I've never blamed you for what happened to me," Sam stated from the doorway. Apparently he had heard Dean stirring and had come closer to investigate, hearing some of their conversation. "Bobby's right. I'd have to drag you out of hell and kick your ass if you actually took that thing up on its offer." Sam smirked, trying to lighten the tense mood that had settled over the room. "I need you, big brother."

A single tear slid down Dean's cheek. He ignored it, trying his best to keep himself together. He never thought anyone would really give a damn if he was gone. All he thought about was if he had to die, others might as well benefit from it. He would do anything to save his brother. Anything.

Sam walked over to the two of them and sat down on Dean's other side, placing a hand on Dean's arm.

Dean cleared his throat and sniffed loudly. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Sammy. Don't worry. I'll always have your back."

"I know, man. And I'll always have yours."

"You boys are breakin' my heart," Bobby cut in, pretending to wipe away tears that in reality he wasn't too far from shedding. If he didn't crack a joke he figured he'd be balling his eyes out right about now. Looks like Dean might have learned something from him after all.

Dean suddenly glanced around in concern. "Where's Jo?"

"She's next door, sleepin'," Bobby supplied quickly to waylay the panic he sensed beginning to take over Dean.

"Can you go check on her for me? She's had a rough time of it."

"You've got it. Try to get some rest, Dean. You still look like hell," Bobby stated.

"Yeah, well… at least it's only temporary for me. You're the one who's gotta look at your mug every day knowing it's not gonna get any better."

"I'm not opposed to takin' a swing at a man when he's down if he's askin' for it, so if you think you're safe, you've got another thing comin' boy," Bobby warned, heading towards the door.

"Oh, hey Bobby!" Dean called after his friend. "How the hell did you know to come lookin' for us anyway?"

"Ellen called Missouri's place just after you boys had left saying she had a job and was looking for the two of you. We told her you'd already moved on and to try your cells. When she hung up, Missouri got a bad feelin' that you boys were gonna get yourselves into trouble and you'd need help. I took off after the two of you as quickly as I could, and in my rush I forgot to grab my cell. Dumb move, huh?"

Dean smirked. "I've done worse."

"That explains why you didn't answer my phone call," Sam cut into the conversation.

"Sorry, boys. I probably would have found you sooner if I had been more prepared. Wasn't much help either."

"You were a lot more help than you think, Bobby. Thanks for watching out for us," Dean said seriously.

"You're welcome. I only wish I could've gotten to you sooner. Be right back."

Minutes later, the door was thrown open startling the boys and a worried Jo came flying in towards the bed, followed by a chuckling Bobby.

"Dean! You're awake! I'm so sorry about the sedative, but I couldn't keep stitching knowing how much pain I was causing you, and…"

"JO!" Dean cut in loudly, stopping Jo's ranting. "I'm okay. You did a great job patchin' me up. Thanks."

It was Jo's turn to blush this time. "No sweat."

An awkward silence fell over the room until Bobby cleared his throat, determined to break it. "So… anyone care to explain what just happened in there? Call me crazy, but I could have sworn I heard John's voice."

Dean's hand strayed to his necklace again and his eyes dropped down to the ground. Sam decided to answer.

"I'm not sure what really happened, Bobby. Something awakened a spell in Dean's necklace that brought back a spirit version of dad who distracted the demon long enough for Dean to grab the colt and kill the damn thing."

All eyes were glued to Dean now. He realized he was the only one who really understood what happened.

"Dad gave me this necklace for my eighteenth birthday. Honestly, I thought it was an ugly piece of crap, but it was from dad so I wore it with pride and never took it off. He told me that when I wore it, he would always be with me. I thought he was just trying to be sentimental until tonight. I don't know what he did or how, but he found a way to protect us, even now that he's gone."

"Your dad always thought the world of you boys. If it was in his power to protect you, he'd find a way to do it."

"Too bad he couldn't be there to stop Sam from getting bit though," Dean said solemnly.

"I'm not ready to accept Sam's supposed fate yet and you shouldn't be either, Dean. We're gonna beat this thing, damn it," Bobby stated with confidence.

"We might not have to," Sam interjected, drawing all eyes onto himself.

TBC

Almost over!


	13. Now We Wait

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"What do you mean, _we might not have to_. What did you find, Sam?" Dean asked, not quite ready to get his hopes up yet.

"I didn't _find _anything, Dean. Remember River Grove, Oregon? Where I should have been infected with that demonic virus? Nothing happened to me, man. So who's to say my body won't reject the Lycanthrope virus too?"

"I sure hope so, dude," Dean stated. "But either way, we won't know for another few days."

An awkward silence fell over the room as each of them began to picture the numerous possible outcomes that they could be faced with. None of them were as horrific as Dean's though. He was terrified he had failed to save his brother and in the end would have to kill him after all. _I'd rather die_.

Seeing the anguish spreading across Dean's face, Jo decided the silence needed to be broken and cleared her throat, desperately searching her mind for a change of topic.

"Hey fellas, could I have a moment alone with Dean?" she asked Bobby and Sam who looked at her, then at each other.

"Come on Sam, I've got some weapons that need cleanin' next door," Bobby supplied.

"Sure thing. Call us if you need us," he added to Jo and Dean. Jo flashed him a smile and watch them both until Sam shut the door behind them. When she turned to Dean, she found his eyes fixed to the bedspread around him, refusing eye contact.

"So…" she began, uncertainly.

Still, Dean refused to look up.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for coming to my rescue back there. I appreciate it," she began.

"You would have done the same for me," Dean responded, locking his eyes on a questionable stain on the comforter.

"I'd like to think I would, but I'm not as brave, or as reckless as you." She smiled when she added the last part, hoping to get a response from him. He acted like he barely even heard her. "Dean, do you like me or not?" she blurted out, deciding to just get right to the point.

At that, Dean finally looked up into her eyes. She could see many different emotions swimming in them.

As the emotions flooded him, Dean's mind raced with them. _God Jo, how could I not? I knew from the first moment I met you that there was something special about you. But I care about you too much to drag you into our lifestyle. It'll get you killed. You need to go back home where it's safe. I can't be worrying about you and keepin' a close eye on Sammy at the same time. I promised Dad I would save him. I can't be distracted from that. I asked Dad once why we had to give up our happiness and chance at a normal life, and the response was because that's what we do. He's right. That's who I am. I can't change that. I'm a hunter. I always will be. It's in my blood. That's no lifestyle for a relationship or family. I'm sorry, Jo, but I just can't do that to you._

Trying and failing to interpret Dean's silent thoughts, Jo barreled on. "Cause that demon said you did, but you were afraid to act on it. Was he just lying to piss me off, or was he telling the truth?"

Dean swallowed hard, making one of the toughest decisions of his life in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry, Jo. I care about you, I do. But I see you as more of a little sister. He was just trying to cause trouble by making shit up. You're a sweet girl, but not my type."

Jo nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her heart felt like it had sunk into her stomach and had been torn to shreds. She fought as hard as she could to keep the tears at bay. _Definitely not what I was hoping for, but I suppose I should have seen that coming. I mean, he's Dean Winchester. He deserves better._ "Glad we got that cleared up," she finally said, not able to stand listening to her own thoughts anymore.

"Me too. It was getting kinda awkward back there," Dean said, trying to sit up a bit straighter, feeling the pain shoot through his back, then gave up and let himself sink back down slightly. "Sam and I have work to do so as soon as we can, we're gonna head off to our next hunt. You should get back to the roadhouse. Your mom misses you, and it's a dangerous world out there, Jo. You'd be safer surrounded by all those hunters."

"You're a hunter. Best I know out of those of you that are left. I'd be perfectly safe…"

"No. Go home, Jo. I can't babysit you right now. I've got enough on my plate as is," Dean forced himself to say, fighting tooth and nail to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Jo was startled by the flatness of his tone. Did he really see her as a liability? Someone in the way? Well if that's how he felt, he could have his stupid war without her. She wasn't going to inconvenience him. Jo felt her anger growing and knew she had to get out of the room before she attacked Dean or burst into tears.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, I'll be gone by morning." She stood quickly and headed for the door. "Take care of yourself, Dean," she added as she headed into the night.

Dean sunk further into the bed covering his eyes with one hand and massaging his temples. Only then did he realize how badly he was shaking. He was so sure he'd cave and ask Jo to stay. Now he wished he did, cause he had never felt so alone in his life. _Hope you're proud, Dad,_ he thought to himself. _People like us aren't allowed to live happy, peaceful lives. _

Once she was on the other side of the closed door, Jo no longer fought to keep her tears in. She let them stream freely down her face as she stormed towards the only other car in the parking lot. She planned on hotwiring it and getting as far away from the Winchesters as possible.

Sam managed to glance up out the window as he saw a shadow pass by and noticed a very pissed looking Jo walking intently towards a parked car none of them owned. _Christ Dean… what did you do to her?_

He put down the gun he was cleaning for Bobby and headed outside after her. He grabbed her arm seconds before she smashed the driver's window with a large rock.

"Jo? What are you doing?"

It was then he saw the pain and tears on her face. "You okay? What happened?"

"We just got some things clear is all. I've gotta get out of here, Sam. I'm sorry. Take care of him for me, okay?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam shouted, grabbing her wrist again as she went to swing the rock a second time. "Just come inside Bobby's room for a minute and cool down a little. He's heading in the same direction tomorrow. Why don't you spend the night and head back with him instead of a stolen car?"

Sam saw the frustration and indecision in Jo's eyes and decided to push a little harder till he won. "Come on, Jo. Just a few more hours." He gently took hold of her elbow and began guiding her to Bobby's room. After a few tense steps, she gave in and let Sam steer.

Jo climbed into her bed and faced the wall, refusing to talk to Bobby or Sam. Sam sighed and decided to try asking Dean what was going on.

"Well… I'm heading to bed. Night, Bobby. Night, Jo." He spared Jo one last glance then headed back next door to find his brother.

Dean was still slumped dejectedly in his bed rubbing his temples. "Dean?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean jumped slightly, apparently not having heard Sam open the door. This concerned Sam even more as Dean would never have let Sam sneak up on him like that. He would have had him pinned to the wall or the floor with his knife to Sam's throat for popping up like that.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," Sam added. "What's up with Jo? She's pretty pissed, man."

"She's got the right to be. I told her I wasn't interested and that she should go home where she's safe."

"That'll do it," Sam said, wincing at hearing his brother's harsh words. "Why'd you say that?"

"Cause it's for her own good." Dean carefully situated himself on his side facing away from Sam. "Night, Sam."

Sensing defeat, Sam sighed. "Night, Dean."

The next morning Sam woke before Dean. He snuck out quietly, making sure not to disturb Dean's much needed slumber and headed next door only to find a note pinned to the door from Bobby. He and Jo had taken off a few hours earlier at Jo's insistence that they were burning daylight so they might as well make use of it and hit the road. He told them to call when they were awake to update him on what their plans were and how Dean was doing. _Watch your backs boys._

Sam brought the note back to his room and left it by Dean's bed for when he woke up. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the shower.

When he got back out into the main room, he found Dean struggling to sit up, clearly just having had woken up. He darted to Dean's side to assist him, ignoring Dean's grumbles about him being an _overbearing mother hen_.

"Just trying to help," Sam defended himself.

Dean sighed, feeling guilty for getting aggravated with his brother when he knew he really felt pissed at himself. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, dude."

Sam gave Dean a forgiving smile. "So what happens now?"

"Now… we wait and see. And heal," he added as a side note when his back gave a particularly harsh throb making him wince.

TBC


	14. Ain't Life A Bitch?

Part three of four as of now. I think I want to try out the Doppelganger story next if anyone is interested. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: The boys are off on their newest hunt, but neither of them were prepared for the outcome. Between an unexpected werewolf attack and a very pissed off demon, the boys have a rocky road ahead of them. Are they up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story is mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean bit back a groan as Sam carefully removed the bandages decorating his body to see if new ones were in order or if they were no longer necessary. Sam winced in sympathy.

"They're healing pretty well, Dean. You should be up and about in a week or so."

"A week? Sam, we don't have that long to wait. The doppelganger will move on when it's had its fun and we'll have a hell of a time tracking it."

"Dean, you can barely sit up. You think you can go kill a shape shifter? We've had the invincibility talk before, right?" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's lame comment.

"Yeah well… I'm not an invalid either. You know I can't just sit around when there's a hunt calling my name."

"I know man, but just give it a few days if you won't wait a week. If the shape shifter moves on before then, you can kick my ass and I swear I won't fight back. Fair enough?"

"What the hell is the fun in that?" Dean asked, only half joking. Sam gently punched Dean in the shoulder, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries.

As Sam cleaned and rewrapped Dean's wounds, Dean became more serious. "Heard anything from Bobby or Jo yet?" he asked, trying to sound off hand.

"No, Dean. I'm sure they're fine. I'm sure Jo's still pissed at you, but she'll get over it."

"That's not why I was asking," Dean defended himself lamely.

"Yeah, right…" Sam scoffed. He poured an excessive amount of alcohol on Dean's ankle, making Dean wrench his foot out of Sam's grasp and yell out.

"Ah! Shit…"

"Sorry, man. Breath through it."

"And to think I used to want a dog…" Dean ground out as the pain started to subside.

"You never told me that," Sam said, sitting on the end of Dean's bed slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, well… you were allergic. Why discuss things that'll never happen? And don't give me that puppy dog look, it wasn't just because of you. We were always traveling. We wouldn't have had the time or the money for one. Besides, with that damn face you keep givin' me, it's practically like I have one anyway."

"Jerk."

As Sam moved forward to wrap Dean's back and ribs up again, Dean lovingly shoved his brother away from him, sick of feeling mothered and useless.

"Get away from me, bitch. I'll finish it."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm gonna go grab some breakfast and coffee. Take a shower, dude. You reek."

Sam headed to the door and ducked just in time as Dean's pillow went whizzing past his head. "Haha. Now you have to get up and get it." He was sure he heard Dean growling and was almost tempted to check his brother for a werewolf bite that he missed the first time but thought better of it and left.

Dean gingerly pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a clean set of clothes. He grabbed his cell and headed for the shower.

Bobby glanced for the fiftieth time at a silent Jo who was staring out the passenger side window.

"Whatever he said to ya, you know he didn't mean it, right?" he asked, attempting to break the silence.

Jo just nodded but refused to look at Bobby who sighed deeply in return.

"He's a good kid. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. Just… that demon has screwed with his head one too many times. He does things thinking it's the right thing to do, but really he's just trying to push everyone away thinkin' it'll be easier that way."

"What makes you think he pushed me away?" Jo asked quietly but indignantly.

"Sweetheart, I know that look when I see it. Believe it or not, I've had a few gals in my day givin' me the same one," he smiled broadly and winked at Jo who finally tore her gaze from the window to spare him a look. She couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I don't doubt it, Bobby. I'm sure you were quite the looker back in your day," Jo fought hard to keep from bursting out laughing at the smoldering look Bobby gave her.

"Ya know, you've been hangin' around Dean too much." As soon as he said it, the truck grew silent again and Bobby silently berated himself for bringing Dean up again. Clearly, he was a sensitive subject. "Sorry, hun," he added.

"It's not your fault. I was just looking for something that didn't really exist, that's all. A meaningless crush, probably stemming from awe at his skills and jealously at his lifestyle."

"You're jealous of Dean's lifestyle?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Sure, what's not to be jealous about? He gets to avenge his family, travel the country, see new things, meet new people, experience life…"

"Watch his mother burn to death, know his father died for him, know his brother could become exactly what he hunts and he'll have to take him out too, constantly patching each other up from all their near-death experiences…" Bobby threw in, making Jo's eyes mist over. "You're right. What's not to be jealous about? Hunting isn't a game, Jo. It's a lifestyle. And if you can't accept never having the chance at a normal life, you'll never make it. Sammy tried, and look how that turned out. More pain. You see the boys as strong heroes, charging in to save the day. But I've seen them broken mentally and physically, down on the lowest rung of the ladder, beggin' me to give them a reason to keep fighting. I have nightmares of what'll happen if they ask me that one day and I don't have any answers to give. That's no life for you, Jo. I think that's all Dean was trying to get across."

Jo swallowed hard and tried to subtly wipe the stray tear off her cheek without Bobby noticing. Bobby did notice of course, and he reached over and patted her on the knee. "Sorry, Jo. Didn't mean to be so morbid. There's just a lot more to those boys then meets the eye, you know what I'm sayin'? I've known them for just about their whole lives, and even I still don't really know them. They hide so much, they joke and deflect, and they only really confide in each other. I suppose they feel safer that way, as they should. But believe me, hurting you was not Dean's intention, unless he saw it as being for the greater good."

"I know. I didn't mean to flip out like that. It's just… I wish he would open up a little once in a while. Let someone in."

"Let you in?" Bobby supplied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Everyone who's known the Winchester boys has wished for the exact same thing, as far back as I can remember. They get that from their daddy."

"You must really mean a lot to them, Bobby. I've never seen as relaxed as he was when he knew you were close. Don't give John all the credit. You're just as much of a father to them as he ever was."

"God do I wish that were true. Those boys mean everything to me, and if it's the last thing I do, it'll be to make sure they're safe and that they have a home they can come back to whenever they need it. And I'm sure as hell not gonna let Sammy turn evil. Once I drop you off at the roadhouse, I'm going straight back to my place to do some more research. We're running out of time."

"Maybe Ash and I could help. Just let us know what you need."

Three nights later and everyone was at the end of their strings with research. Neither Bobby nor the roadhouse could come up with any solutions, and Sam was ready to throw his computer out the window. It had never failed him before. Dean was getting edgy. They only had two hours left until midnight on the night of the full moon.

They spent most of the next hour calling back and forth between the roadhouse and Bobby's place hoping for answers to arrive in time, all the while watching the clock as Sam's life ticked by.

"Guess this is it… the moment of truth," Sam sighed, pacing the motel room as he watched their last full hour begin.

"I think you're wearing a hole in the floor. Take it easy, Sammy. Like you said, you could be immune."

"But what if I'm not, Dean? I could attack you! I could hurt someone! Dean, you've gotta restrain me…"

"WHAT?!" Dean shouted, his mind absolutely refusing to believe Sam would become evil.

"Dean, I'm beggin' you here… I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't think you've healed enough yet to be able to stop me."

"Sammy, I could stop you any day of the week with one hand tied behind my back. I always bested you and you know it."

"That's not the point, Dean. This virus could change how strong I am. I don't want to take the chance." Before Dean could say another word, Sam grabbed Dean's keys and raced to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin', Sam?" Dean yelled after him, pulling himself from the bed and preparing to go after his brother. Before Dean could reach the door, Sam raced back in, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. "What are you…?" Dean began, but he paused as he saw what Sam brought back with him.

Sam held a pair of cuffs, rope, and a gun loaded with silver bullets out to Dean. Dean refused to take them.

"Please, Dean. I need you to do this for me, okay?" Dean could never deny his little brother anything, especially if he used that patented puppy dog look he was giving him now.

"Damn it… fine!" Dean submitted, taking the cuffs and rope. Sam insistently pushed the gun against Dean's chest, trying to force him to take it. Deciding it would ease his brother's fears a little, Dean took the gun and tucked it into the small of his back. "Get comfy on the bed, Sam, and put your arms up near the headboard," Dean instructed.

Sam slid to a half sitting, half lying down position and raised his arms over his head. He gulped audibly as he heard and felt the cuffs lock into place around his shaking wrists. Dean patted Sam on the chest affectionately, almost as an apology, then moved to the base of the bed to restrain Sam's ankles. He was careful to make them tight enough that Sam couldn't free himself, but not tight enough to cause him pain.

"There, satisfied?" Dean asked, straightening up again. "We've got about twenty minutes left," he stated, glancing at his watch.

"Dean, get the gun ready. I don't want to take any chances."

"No, Sam."

"Dean!"

"I said no!" Dean pulled the gun from his jeans and, after checking that the safety was on, threw it across the room out of reach.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked fearfully. Dean began to pace the room, following the track his brother had started.

"No guns, Sam."

"You promised me and dad that you wouldn't let me become what we hunt, Dean. You can't go back on your word!"

"Watch me!"

"Bro, please… I need to know you'll be safe, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Sam."

"Damn it, Dean! You said if you couldn't save me, you'd kill me!"

"I haven't given up on trying to save you yet!"

Silence filled the room as the boys were filled with dread. Only then did they realize they both had tears streaming down their faces. Sam's were from grief and fear for his brother, and Dean's were anger at himself for not protecting Sam when he should have, as well as painful determination that if Sammy had to die, then so would he. He could never kill his little brother. _I'd rather die._

As the last three minutes approached, Dean stopped his pacing and sat on the bed next to his brother's hip. He reached up and locked his hand with one of Sam's handcuffed ones.

"Stay away from, Dean!" Sam tried to warn him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam, so get used to it." As Dean gripped tighter, he felt Sam return the gesture.

They both found themselves holding their breaths as the hour struck, their hearts beating as one. The clock continued ticking and the boys exchanged nervous glances. At 12:01, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, you don't look any hairier than you usually do. Could do with a haircut though," Dean finally broke the tense silence.

Sam burst into laughter, feeling so much lighter now that the threat was gone. His laughing was contagious and Dean broke out into laughter too. A few seconds later, Dean's cell rang. He forced out a choked "yeah?" through his laughter.

"Dean? Are you alright? What happened? Did Sam change?" Bobby's worried voice crackled over the line and Dean realized Bobby thought he was crying or in hysterics, rather than laughing insanely. He could hear Jo and Ellen in the background and surmised that Bobby was at the roadhouse and had him on speakerphone.

"Bobby, we're fine. Sam's still Sammy. It's over!" Sam was still laughing uncontrollably to the point of where he was actually having trouble drawing breath. Dean put his cell on speakerphone too, set it down on the lamp table, and uncuffed Sam's wrists. He then proceeded to jerk him into a sitting position and whacked him hard in the middle of the back, helping his brother to breath. The roadhouse could hear Sam's painful coughing and gasping and weren't sure what to make of it. Dean said he was out of the woods, but he sounded like he was turning.

Jo's voice took over. "Dean, are you sure everything's okay? He doesn't sound too good."

Dean's uncontrollable laughter came back as he heard the worry in their voices. Shit, if he wasn't careful, they'd end up laughing themselves to death. "We're fine, I swear," Dean panted. "After everything we've been through, we're finally okay. 'Cept Sammy's laughin' so hard I think he's gonna explode."

At those last words, laughter erupted on the other end of the line as they finally understood what was happening. Even Ash's howl was heard in the background, the only other male besides Bobby's guffawing.

While each group celebrated on their side of the phone and Dean untied Sammy's legs and pulled him into a tight embrace which Sam returned whole-heartedly, the boys failed to notice the shadow at their window. It loomed for a few moments, taking in the sight, then backed away where it couldn't be seen.

Its yellow eyes flashed in satisfaction, now that it knew for sure that Sammy was the special one he had been looking for all this time. With his immunity, he would be a wonderful asset to his army.

It smirked and glanced down at the two bullets it held in its hand: Samuel Colt's last specially made bullet, and the fake version he had been shot with by Dean. Its planned had worked perfectly. The boys thought it was dead now, giving it free reign to plan its next attack unhindered. It pocketed the bullets once more.

"Ain't life a bitch?" he said aloud to no one in particular before disappearing into the depths of the darkness.

THE END

Like my little trick or hate me for it? Sorry, I couldn't make life too easy for the boys as they prepare for their next hunt. My next story is called _Looks Can Be Deceiving_, and I'll try to get that started soon, but I'll be heading back to school in a few days, so I don't think I'll be able to update as often as I usually do. Please bare with me!

My next story will take up where I left off in this one and will of course be about the doppelganger Dean is itching to waste. If you have any ideas for it, let me know! Thanks for sticking with me, especially DeanBeanWinchester! You're a great inspirer and I hope my stories will continue to capture your attention!!

Bobby brings Jo to the roadhouse. She talks with her mother about what happened and apologizes for leaving. Her mother welcomes her back, and in the end lets her go again, sending her after Dean.

The boys find that Sam is immune to the Lycanthrope virus, then head on to Mass and the doppelganger that still resides there.


End file.
